L'ombre d'un remords
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Histoire écrite en collaboration avec Juliabaku et en parallèle avec "Mort sous protection". Un événement tragique: deux réactions différentes, deux histoires différentes...
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Numb3rs (ce qui est très dommage pour l'un d'entre eux surtout). Ceci est une fiction pure...

Les chapitres écrits par Juliabaku seront indiqué à chaque début de page.

* * *

Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku

**CHAPITRE I**

_Bureau de Charlie, Caslci_  
- Dépêche toi Charlie ! Ou ton père va encore te gronder parce que tu es en retard, hurla Amita dans le bureau de son fiancé, tandis que ce dernier semblait se battre à coups de stylo contre les différentes copies qui envahissaient son bureau.  
- Oui, j'arrive...Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard. Surtout pas aujourd'hui, répondit le mathématicien, en délaissant son stylo, et en rangeant vite fait les copies dans son sac. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Maman...Et Papa ne serait pas content que je loupe un tel événement.  
Bien qu'il ne soit pas sportif, le mathématicien sauta au dessus de son bureau pour rejoindre au plus vite sa fiancée, mais, il tomba rapidement sur le derrière du fait qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que les agent du F.B.I en ce qui concernait les cascades. Amita s'inquiéta d'abord, mais éclata après d'un petit rire, à la vue de la grimace que fit Charlie quand il se réceptionna sur le derrière.  
- C'est bon arrête de rigoler et aide moi à me relever, demanda le mathématicien, en se frottant l'endroit douloureux.  
Amita essaya alors de se contrôler et aida Charlie. Ensemble ils coururent vers la voiture afin d'aller chez son père.  
Dans le couloir, les deux génies rencontrèrent Larry qui semblait être aussi pressé qu'eux.  
- Larry, te voilà, commença alors Charlie.  
- Je ne suis pas en retard ? Je ne voudrais manquer pour rien au monde cette petite fête, répondit Larry avec un sourire au lèvres.  
A trois ils allèrent au parking.

**CHAPITRE II**

_Maison des Eppes_

Chez les Eppes, justement, l'ambiance était à la fête. Alan avait téléphoné à Don pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'il passe au moins pour prendre un verre à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de sa mère. Celui-ci avait alors promis de faire son possible pour être là avec toute son équipe et qu'il espérait bien pouvoir faire plus que prendre un verre. En plus d'eux, Robin allait elle aussi venir. Alan se souvenait que sa femme lui avait fait promettre de faire toujours la fête le jour de son anniversaire. De ne pas verser de grosses et lourdes larmes à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Mais qu'au contraire des rires et des sourires remplissent la maison ce jour là. Bien que la promesse fut étonnante, Alan voulait la respecter. C'était un moyen pour lui de faire vivre le souvenir de sa femme autrement que par des larmes, ou par des photos froides. Il regarda sa montre. Charlie n'allait pas tarder à arriver avec Amita et Larry, pour l'aider dans ses préparatifs. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Don cette fois ci. Il était sur une enquête, Alan ne voulait pas le déranger, et avec Amita et Charlie, normalement tout devrait bien se passer.  
- Il va falloir préparer un bon gâteau. Je demanderai à Charlie de s'en charger.  
Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il entendit le bruit du moteur d'un véhicule qui arrivait. Jetant un petit coup d'oeil, il vit la voiture de Charlie.  
- Tiens, quand on parle du loup.  
Charlie sortit de sa voiture avec Amita suivie de Larry et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, afin d'aller aider le chef de famille.  
- Papa! On est rentré ! hurla alors Charlie en posant son sac dans l'entrée.  
- Bien, donc tu vas pouvoir m'aider à faire la cuisine alors. Amita Larry, je vous remercie de nous aider dans les préparatifs.  
- Oh, ce n'est rien. Et puis comme ça je peux rester avec Charlie, répondit Amita  
- C'est un plaisir, continua Larry.  
Chacun prit part à l'occupation. Charlie et Larry en cuisine, Alan et Amita dans le salon pour installer les dernières décorations.  
Tout en faisant la cuisine, Charlie repensait à diverses choses. L'image de sa mère souriant, préparant les petits plats de son enfance, dans cette même cuisine. Il se souvenait qu'à une époque alors que Don n'était pas encore à Los Angeles, il venait lui donner un coup de main en cuisine. C'était un moment agréable à passer. Son père les observait à chaque fois, ne se lassant pas de les voir ensemble. C'était aussi l'occasion pour Charlie de sortir de ses équations et de s'intéresser à autre chose. Sa mère semblait être fière de son fil. Mais elle était triste aussi parfois que son aîné ne soit pas là.  
Tout de suite après ce retour dans le monde des souvenirs agréables, un autre souvenir le submergea. Il se souvenait que, quelques heures auparavant, Don et lui avaient eu une nouvelle fois une dispute. Il fit alors sa tête des mauvais jours.


	2. Chapter 3 et 4

**CHAPITRE III**

_Une zone industrielle de Los Angeles, un entrepôt_

Don progressait à tâtons dans l'épaisse fumée qui avait envahi l'entrepôt : on n'y voyait pas à cinquante centimètres et la chaleur augmentait de seconde en seconde. Il suffoquait, cherchant désespérément la sortie, se demandant si son équipe était bien en sécurité.

Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt : le groupuscule terroriste qu'ils poursuivaient devait, d'après les calculs de Charlie, intervenir dans cet entrepôt dans le courant de la journée. Ils s'étaient équipés et étaient entrés pour s'installer et prendre les criminels par surprise. Mais la surprise, mauvaise, avait été pour eux : les terroristes étaient déjà sur place et c'étaient eux qui s'étaient trouvés piégés. Une série de détonations avaient retenti et l'entrepôt s'était embrasé.

« Dehors ! Vite ! avait hurlé Don.

Et il avait vu les membres de son équipe passer devant lui au triple galop. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à les suivre, il avait aperçu deux membres du SWAT arriver en titubant et s'était précipité vers eux.

- Oh les gars, ça va aller ?

- Mike et Sammy sont restés derrière, haleta un des hommes.

- Je vais les chercher, sortez d'ici.

Il avait rebroussé chemin et n'avait pas tardé à tomber sur les deux hommes. L'un d'eux, au sol, avait la jambe coincée sous une poutre et son coéquipier s'acharnait en vain à le dégager. Il vint lui prêter main forte, et, à eux deux, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour dégager l'homme.

- Ca va ? Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, pas de problème, à condition qu'on m'aide un peu.

- Savez-vous s'il y en a d'autres derrière vous ?

- Je n'ai pas vu Hank, répondit l'un des agents.

- D'accord. Emmenez-le dehors.

- Ne restez pas là, ça va devenir dangereux.

- Je vous suis, je vais juste voir si je vois votre collègue.

- Je vous accompagne, décida l'agent indemne.

- Non, votre équipier n'y arrivera pas seul. Filez ! On se retrouve dehors.

Sans plus discuter, soutenant son partenaire, l'agent était sorti et Don s'était retrouvé seul. Il commençait à faire très chaud, mais il n'était pas décidé à abandonner un collègue derrière lui s'il pouvait faire autrement. D'ailleurs, l'incendie semblait circonscrit au fond de l'entrepôt.

Il avança en lançant des appels et soudain il entendit une voix qui appelait au secours. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, une série d'explosions retentit : des barils venaient de s'enflammer et le brasier redoubla d'intensité. Il comprit qu'il risquait de se faire piéger et qu'il devait aller se mettre à l'abri. A ce moment là, un appel à l'aide lui parvint à nouveau et, oubliant sa propre sécurité, il plongea dans la fumée. Il était incapable de laisser quelqu'un derrière lui : c'était lui le chef de cette opération, c'était lui qui était responsable des vies des hommes qui l'accompagnaient, il devait tout faire pour les ramener indemnes.

Il avait sous-estimé la vitesse de progression de l'incendie et bientôt, il se trouva encerclé par les flammes, incapable de savoir même où se trouvaient les issues. Il avançait à l'aveuglette, commençant à avoir du mal à respirer quand l'appel lui parvint, étouffé et cependant tout proche.

- Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

- Par ici !

La voix était faible mais lui parvenait nettement. Il fit quelques pas sur sa gauche et aperçut un corps à terre.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- C'est ma jambe : je crois qu'elle est cassée, je ne peux pas bouger.

- Je vais vous aider. Courage, on va s'en sortir.

Il ne croyait qu'à demi à ce qu'il disait : autour d'eux c'était l'enfer.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_Une zone industrielle de Los Angeles, un entrepôt_

Toussant, crachant, suffoquant, David, Liz, Nikki et Colby s'étaient retrouvés à l'extérieur. Les pompiers commençaient à attaquer le brasier.

- Tout va bien ? questionna David.

- Je suis OK, répondit Colby.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Liz.

Nikki ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à ses compagnons qu'elle aussi allait bien. Puis David et Colby se précipitèrent vers deux agents du SWAT qui sortaient de l'entrepôt, l'un soutenant son compagnon.

- Ca va les gars ?

- Oui, toussa le plus valide.

- Vous étiez les derniers là-dedans j'espère ? demanda Nikki.

- Non, Sammy et Mike y sont encore, et votre chef aussi.

- Notre chef ?

Il y avait une note d'affolement dans la voix de Liz tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. En effet, Don n'était nulle part. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu au moment où il avait ordonné de se replier. Bien évidemment, il avait attendu que tous soient passés devant lui avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, jamais il n'aurait pu s'enfuir le premier, mais elle était persuadée qu'il était sur leurs talons.

- Oui, reprit l'agent. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de Sammy et Mike, il est allé les aider.

Les agents regardèrent, soucieux, le brasier qui redoublait d'intensité.

- J'y vais ! décida Colby.

- Je t'accompagne, rétorqua David.

A ce moment-là, d'autres détonations retentirent et les flammes s'intensifièrent encore.

- Reculez ! ordonna le responsable des pompiers. Ne restez pas là.

- Mais nous avons encore des hommes dans l'entrepôt, protesta Colby.

- Laissez-nous faire, c'est notre job !

Il envoya quatre de ses hommes en reconnaissance. Dévorés d'inquiétude, les quatre agents, qui avaient fini par obtempérer aux ordres, scrutaient attentivement les volutes de fumées qui s'élevait en tourbillon du bâtiment, espérant en voir jaillir Don.

Une nouvelle série d'explosions, encore plus violentes, se fit entendre et tout le reste du bâtiment s'embrasa dans un crépitement d'étincelles. La chaleur devint intolérable et les pompiers, à leur tour, durent reculer. Le lieutenant appelait désespérément les quatre hommes partis à la recherche des agents restés à l'intérieur.

Soudain, on vit surgir six silhouettes : les quatre pompiers soutenant deux agents du SWAT à demi-inconscients, intoxiqués par la fumée. Tout le monde se précipita à leur secours. Colby attrapa l'un des pompiers par le bras en lui demandant :

- Et l'agent Eppes ? Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?

Epuisé par la lutte qu'il venait de mener, l'homme se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

David, pendant ce temps, s'adressait à l'un des hommes du SWAT qui paraissait moins mal en point que son coéquipier.

- Vous savez où est l'agent Eppes ?

- Il est parti chercher Hank, dit tristement l'agent. J'ai bien peur que…

En entendant ces mots, Colby et Liz se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment et il fallut toute l'énergie de plusieurs pompiers pour les empêcher d'y entrer. David vint prêter main forte à ces derniers, tentant de raisonner ses partenaires.

- Ca ne sert à rien ! Vous ne ferez pas deux mètres ! Si Don n'est pas sorti…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais chacun put voir combien il était bouleversé par cette idée. De toute façon, il n'était plus temps d'intervenir. Dans un grondement apocalyptique, l'incendie dévorait désormais tout l'entrepôt et les pompiers se contentaient de le contenir, sans espérer l'éteindre. Leur expérience du feu leur indiquait que le brasier brûlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il se consume lui-même faute de carburant. La seule chose à faire, c'était de veiller à ce que les flammes n'atteignent pas d'autres bâtiments. Ceux-ci étaient heureusement fort éloignés, mais il suffisait d'une flammèche portée par le vent pour propager le désastre, et c'était là que leur vigilance devait s'exercer.

Espérant, malgré tout, que Don était sorti par une autre issue, ses quatre adjoints firent le tour de tous les groupes massés autour de l'entrepôt. L'agent Hank Estood, que Don était parti rechercher, s'avéra être sorti par une fenêtre : il souffrait de quelques brûlures et coupures, mais rien de grave. Il n'avait pas vu Don. Le cœur déchiré, ses amis durent se résigner à l'impensable : quelque part au milieu de cet enfer dantesque, l'agent Don Eppes venait de périr.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE V**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Amita, vous me donnez les bretzels, s'il vous plaît ?

- Voilà Alan. Il vous faut autre chose ?

- Non, je pense que ça va aller.

Alan regardait, d'un air satisfait, la table qu'il venait de dresser. Bien que Margaret ne fût plus là depuis cinq ans bientôt, sa présence était palpable à travers tous les préparatifs qui s'achevaient. Amita, Larry et Charlie étaient déjà changés, sur leur trente et un, et Don avait réitéré sa promesse de venir les rejoindre avec Robin, Colby, Liz, Nikki et David dès que possible. Pour une fois, son enquête attendrait quelques heures. Ce serait l'occasion d'avoir une grande tablée en l'honneur de la femme qu'ils avaient tant aimée tous les trois et qui le leur avait bien rendu.

- Où est Charlie ?

- Au garage.

- Ah ! Il boude encore ?

Elle eut un sourire résigné et il comprit que son cadet remâchait encore sa rancune contre son frère aîné auquel une violente dispute l'avait opposé le matin même.

Don enquêtait sur un groupuscule extrémiste de défenseurs de la Terre, qui, pour faire passer son message, incendiait des cibles qu'il désignait comme portant atteinte à l'environnement : concessionnaires de grosses voitures, industries chimiques, chantiers de constructions sur des sites naturels réputés pour leur beauté, etc… En trois mois, le groupe avait fait des dizaines de milliers de dollars de dégâts et trois personnes avaient perdu la vie. Don était persuadé que le meneur se cachait quelque part à l'université et Charlie s'opposait à cette vision des choses. Ils s'étaient querellés à ce sujet, chacun reprochant à l'autre son manque d'objectivité. Puis Don s'était rendu dans un entrepôt que Charlie lui avait signalé comme cible potentielle et le débat en était resté là.

« Pour le moment » songeait Alan avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Il aurait bien aimé que ses fils se montrent un peu moins entêtés. D'un autre côté, auraient-ils été aussi efficaces s'ils avaient été plus souples ? De toute façon, il les aimait comme ils étaient. Enfin, le résultat des courses, c'était que Don était parti fâché et que, depuis qu'il était rentré de l'université, Charlie boudait dans le garage, comme un petit garçon. Il n'admettait pas que son frère puisse remettre en cause ses théories, sa mauvaise foi lui interdisant de comprendre que son frère avait exactement la même réaction en sens inverse. Bah, les choses allaient s'arranger, comme d'habitude.

- Charlie ! Dépêche-toi, ton frère va arriver…

- J'arrive.

Le mathématicien avait toujours sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Arrête un peu de faire cette tête Charlie. Tu ne vas pas nous gâcher la soirée ! le morigéna son père.

- Je peux partir, si tu veux, répondit Charlie, agressif.

- Charlie ! le gronda doucement Amita en passant son bras sous le sien.

- Excuse-moi papa. Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas accorder autant d'importance à ces choses-là.

- Tu l'as dit ! déclara sentencieusement Larry.

- Flûte, j'ai oublié de sauvegarder… Je reviens !

Il disparut de nouveau dans le garage, tandis qu'Alan, Larry et Amita riaient de son étourderie. A ce moment-là, ils virent arriver le tout terrain de Don. Par la fenêtre, Alan aperçut les quatre portes qui s'ouvraient presque simultanément : très bien, pour une fois son fils et son équipe était à l'heure. Un record !

Il repartit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les petits fours qu'il y gardait au chaud en attendant l'arrivée du dernier groupe. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et pénétra dans le salon, un large sourire de bienvenue sur les lèvres.

- Et bien vous êtes juste à l'heure ! s'écria-t-il.

Son sourire se figea aussitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce. Le plat lui échappa des mains, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, tandis qu'il regardait tour à tour les visages décomposés de David, Liz, Colby et Nikki. Larry et Amita semblaient s'être statufiés.

- Non, oh non ! gémit-il. Je vous en prie.

- Alan… commença David, la voix rauque d'émotion.

- Non, David, non, s'il vous plaît.

Il savait. Il savait ce qu'on allait lui dire et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas aujourd'hui non ! Pas le jour de l'anniversaire de Margaret. Ni aucun autre jour d'ailleurs.

- Alors Don, vous les avez eus ? interrogea Charlie qui arrivait du garage.

Il s'arrêta net, conscient de la tension extrême qui régnait dans la pièce. Son regard passa de l'incompréhension au doute, puis à l'horreur tandis qu'il allait des quatre agents massés devant la porte, à Amita dont déjà les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, puis à Larry décomposé, et enfin à son père, livide, debout au milieu des petits fours qui gisaient sur le sol, les mains tremblantes, un désespoir infini dans les yeux.

- Don… balbutia-t-il soudain. Où est Don ? Où est mon frère ?

Colby le regarda et il lut la réponse dans ses yeux. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui assenait un coup de massue en pleine poitrine et, le souffle coupé, il recula de quelques pas.

- Non ! Non ! dit-il à son tour.

David, lui, s'était approché d'Alan. Il savait que le vieil homme avait déjà compris le malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il était nécessaire qu'il entende les mots et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit pas à lui de les prononcer ces mots cruels qui allaient le détruire.

- Alan, je suis désolé mais Don, votre fils…

- Je vous en prie David !

Alan avait étendu la main devant lui, comme pour se protéger mais il était conscient que rien ne le protègerait de ce qui arrivait.

- Alan, votre fils est mort.

- NOON !

Un cri inhumain sortit de la bouche de Charlie : il regarda le groupe massé dans le salon avec des yeux fous. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! pas son grand frère ! ce n'était pas vrai !

- Non, non, non ! répétait-il inlassablement tandis qu'Amita, étouffant ses sanglots, tentait de l'apaiser. Il la repoussa violemment et courut s'enfermer dans le garage. Comme elle faisait mine de le suivre, Alan l'arrêta

- Laissez-le Amita. Laissez-le seul.

Elle regarda le père de son ami et, pour la première fois, elle le trouva vieux. Il venait, en quelques minutes, de vieillir de vingt ans : ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, ses rides semblaient accentuées par le pli désespéré de sa bouche, ses lèvres et ses mains tremblaient malgré lui et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sans même qu'il semble les remarquer, accentuait l'impression d'extrême vulnérabilité qui émanait de lui à cet instant. Larry, bouleversé, s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Mais il resta silencieux : d'ailleurs qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ? Quels mots peuvent soulager un chagrin pareil ? Comment trouver des phrases susceptibles de mettre un peu de baume au cœur, d'adoucir l'indicible, de minimiser la tragédie ?

Liz s'approcha, une tasse de café bien chaud à la main qu'elle tendit à Alan. Il s'en empara, sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Puis il la posa sur la table, se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et, avec dans la voix une douleur infinie, il dit simplement.

- Comment ?

Alors, à quatre voix, chacun relayant l'autre lorsque les mots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge, s'efforçant de maîtriser leur émotion et de retenir leurs larmes, les quatre agents racontèrent au malheureux père crucifié, les derniers instants de son fils adoré.

_(à suivre)_


	4. Chapitres 6 & 7

**Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE VI**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Visiblement, plus rien ne tournait rond dans ce monde. David avait l'air épuisé. Mais il savait qu'il devait maintenant remplacer son chef en tant que plus ancien de l'équipe. Il avait laissé Liz et Robin chez les Eppes afin de les réconforter. Lui, il devait trouver les coupables, et les mettre en prison avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de victimes.

Pendant l'ascension de l'engin, David repassait dans sa tête sa première enquête avec Don. Il avait été choisi par le département pour intégrer ce groupe. Au départ, Don ne semblait pas être particulièrement ravi de cette nouvelle, mais il avait fait avec. Pour finir, grâce à lui, David avait eu la vie sauve quand Aldane l'avait pris en otage. Il se souvenait aussi de la fois, ou il avait su désarmer une bombe, empêchant tous les trains et les quartiers aux alentours d'exploser. Ce fut la première fois où Don et lui furent sûrs de pouvoir avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. Depuis, leur relation n'avait fait que s'améliorer. D'ailleurs maintenant il était très proche de la famille Eppes. Il partageait même des moments d'amitié avec Alan, ou même Charlie. Il se devait, pour la famille de Don, de retrouver les criminels, et de leur faire payer leur crime. Cachant sa peine, sa tristesse et sa colère, il arriva alors aux bureaux du F.B.I..

Il pouvait voir, plus loin, son collègue Colby, la tête dans les mains. Lui aussi semblait être au bout du rouleau. David arriva près de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule. Avec une voix douce, et calme il lui demanda:  
- Est-ce que ça va aller ?  
Colby releva la tête. Ses yeux rouges montraient bien son état à ce moment précis.  
- David, comment ça a pu arriver ? Lui qui m'a fait confiance...Lui qui se sacrifiait pour n'importe qui... Comment il a pu mourir comme ça ?  
David s'assit à côté de lui. Il repensait à la fois où il s'était plaint à Don du comportement de Colby. Pour finir les deux hommes avaient réussi à bien s'entendre. Ils étaient même devenu très complices.  
- Colby, si tu as envie, tu peux aller te reposer...  
- Non, je vais t'aider à retrouver ces tueurs, et je vais leur faire regretter de s'en être pris à notre patron.  
David semblait être ravi, de la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Colby, montrant la volonté qu'il avait de retrouver les coupables. Mais en même temps, il se méfiait de ce trop grand élan de motivation. Si cela allait trop loin, est-ce que son collègue saurait s'arrêter à temps ?

Un peu plus loin, dans un coin, seule... Nikki, dos contre un mur. Elle laissait les larmes couler sur sa joue. Comment cet homme qui semblait être si puissant pouvait disparaître comme ça, dans les flammes ? Elle regarda en face d'elle : derrière la vitre se trouvait un grand immeuble. Elle se souvenait de sa première enquête avec Don : elle s'était fait sévèrement réprimander pour avoir pris trop de risques dans sa mission. Mais malgré tout, dans les autres enquêtes il l'avait souvent remerciée. Cet homme qui ressemblait à un roc, avait été vaincu par les flammes provoquées par ces assassins. Pour elle, cette mort ne lui convenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais voulu une telle mort, et il n'aurait jamais voulu que sa famille soit presque détruite par l'idée qu'il soit mort.  
Mais la réalité était dure et il fallait l'accepter. Il fallait se relever et remonter la pente. Il fallait vivre sans Don Eppes.  
Elle essuya ses larmes, et, comme elle l'aurait fait face à n'importe quel agent, elle ressortit, l'air de rien, pour aller soutenir ses collègues.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Près de leur bureau, Colby, Nikki et David se concertaient. Il devait arrêter les pyromanes au plus vite. Et Don avait fait le plus gros du travail. Mais outre que leur collègue était mort, un nouvel obstacle se dressait devant eux.  
- Si on doit refaire de nouveaux calculs, il nous faudrait un mathématicien, commença Colby avec autant de motivation.

- Je ne pense pas que Charlie soit capable de reprendre aussi vit une enquête.  
David hocha positivement de la tête. Il ne voulait pas faire subir une épreuve supplémentaire à Charlie. La mort de son frère devait déjà être un drame pour lui. Il devait donc se passer de ce soutient si précieux.  
- On pourrait demander à Larry et Amita de nous aider discrètement. Ils ont beaucoup travaillé avec Charlie. Ils doivent savoir comment fonctionnent ses équations ? proposa Nikki d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
- Je crois que l'on n'a pas trop le choix. Nous leur demanderons donc quand l'un d'entre nous ira les voir. Nous leur demanderons aussi de faire tourniquet pour qu'ils puissent rester là pour Charlie et Alan, conclut David en regardant ses collègues.  
Ils hochèrent de la tête. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de débusquer leurs criminels. Maintenant ils devaient tout mettre en place pour pouvoir les capturer.

_ (à suivre)_

* * *

Merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui prennent la peine de laisser des commentaires. Même s'ils ne sont pas longs, c'est vraiment encourageant.


	5. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

A ce moment là, un agent vint prévenir David que le directeur le demandait dans son bureau. Les trois agents échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils se doutaient de ce que voulait leur chef.

- Peut-être qu'il veut simplement avoir un compte-rendu des faits, supputa Nikki.

- J'espère, dit David.

- David, pria Colby, David, fais ce que tu veux, dis ce que tu veux, mais ne le laisse pas nous retirer l'enquête.

- Je ferai de mon mieux Colby, mais s'il est décidé à nous relever…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible David. C'est à nous de coincer ces salopards ! A nous et à personne d'autre ! On le doit ! Pour Don, et Alan, et Charlie !

- Je sais dit David, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.

- Il faut faire plus que ton mieux mon vieux, tu dois nous garder cette enquête.

- Je sais Colby, je sais.

Sur ses mots, David tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, suivi par le regard inquiet de ses deux collègues.

Arrivé à la porte du bureau du directeur régional, il s'arrêta un instant. Il savait qu'il allait devoir mener une dure bataille. Mais l'équipe de Don, son équipe, comptait sur lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de la décevoir. Il ne décevrait pas Don. Il respira un bon coup et frappa deux coups secs à la porte.

- Entrez !

Il pénétra dans le grand bureau et son regard s'assombrit encore : à côté du directeur, se tenait le sous-directeur la bataille allait être encore plus rude qu'il ne le craignait.

- Ah ! Agent Sinclair : asseyez-vous je vous prie.

- Merci monsieur le directeur, monsieur le sous-directeur, ajouta-t-il en ayant un bref mouvement de tête vers le second homme. Celui-ci se contenta de répondre à son geste par un hochement de tête similaire. Visiblement, pour le moment, il n'était là qu'en observateur, c'était son supérieur qui mènerait la conversation.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour la disparition de votre chef. Je sais combien l'agent Eppes était apprécié de tous. C'est une grande perte pour le bureau.

- Merci monsieur. Il avait la gorge serrée et les mots avaient du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. C'est vrai que l'agent Eppes… Don… était un excellent agent, et le meilleur des chefs.

- Et comment réagissent les membres de l'équipe ?

- Je crois que ça va monsieur. Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que nous perdons l'un des nôtres.

- Non, bien sûr. Mais vos liens avec l'agent Eppes étaient tout de même très forts non ? Beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le sont généralement entre un chef de groupe et ses subordonnés.

Il lui sembla déceler comme une critique dans cette constatation et il monta aussitôt au créneau.

- Comme je vous le disais, monsieur, l'agent Eppes était un excellent chef.

Chaque fois qu'il parlait de Don en prononçant les mots : « l'agent Eppes », il avait l'impression de parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il savait qu'il devait, s'il voulait convaincre ses interlocuteurs, se cantonner à un exposé très professionnel. C'est pourquoi il s'efforçait d'employer ce ton neutre et de gommer de sa voix toute l'intensité des émotions qui le traversaient chaque fois qu'il mentionnait Don sous cette terminologie froide.

- C'est vrai que nous étions proches mais pour autant, il savait faire preuve d'autorité. Jamais l'un de nous n'aurait remis en question l'une de ses décisions. Notre amitié ne nous empêchait pas de savoir qui était le patron.

- Vous venez de lâcher le mot, agent Sinclair : votre amitié. Vous reconnaissez donc que vous et vos collègues aviez de l'amitié pour l'agent Eppes.

- Effectivement monsieur, et je suis fier de le dire. Et je pense que les agents Granger, Warner et Bétancourt ressentent la même fierté.

- Mais c'est justement ce qui nous pose problème agent Sinclair, et vous le comprenez j'en suis sûr. Je sais que vous connaissez parfaitement le manuel. Vous êtes bien conscient que, dans ces circonstances particulières, votre groupe n'est pas le mieux placé pour enquêter sur la mort de l'agent Eppes.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous contredire monsieur, mais je pense au contraire que nous sommes les mieux placés pour cela.

- Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi, agent Sinclair. Je serai curieux de l'entendre.

Le ton du directeur restait courtois, mais David comprit qu'il jouait là son va-tout. On ne lui laisserait pas une seconde chance de défendre son point de vue.

- Tout d'abord, commença-t-il, nous connaissons exactement l'historique de cette affaire. Cela fait maintenant dix jours que nous travaillons sans relâche sur ce dossier et mettre une autre équipe au courant nous fera perdre beaucoup de temps. Or, avec la mort d'un agent fédéral, rien ne dit que le groupe ne va pas disparaître dans la nature et rester en sommeil un certain temps avant de reprendre ses exactions ailleurs. Le temps nous est donc compté pour l'arrêter. Nous avons déjà certaines pistes, une liste de noms à vérifier et comme nous connaissons à fond le dossier, nous sommes les mieux à même de déceler si l'un des suspects se coupe lors de l'interrogatoire. Et puis, quoi que vous en pensiez, notre désir d'obtenir justice pour l'agent Eppes sera plus un atout qu'un handicap. Aucune équipe ne pourrait être plus motivée que nous le serons. Et notre volonté de punir les responsables nous conduira à être plus circonspects, plus vigilants, à suivre scrupuleusement les règles pour éviter qu'un vice de procédure ou une bavure quelconque viennent entacher l'enquête et permettent aux coupables d'échapper à la justice.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, opina le directeur. Mais pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir contrôler un tempérament comme celui de l'agent Granger par exemple ?

- Colby sait très bien ce qu'il en coûterait s'il dérapait. Je ne crois pas qu'il prendra ce risque.

- Mais vous n'en êtes pas certain.

- On ne peut jamais être certain de rien monsieur. Ce matin j'étais certain que l'agent Eppes ne tarderait pas à clôre notre affaire et ce soir l'agent Eppes est mort. Alors si vous attendez de moi que je vous assure qu'aucun de mes agents ne dérapera, je ne peux pas le faire. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ferai tout pour l'empêcher et que, si vous nous laissez sur cette affaire, nous obtiendrons des résultats.

Le directeur paraissait dubitatif et David enchaîna :

- Je crois que nous avons le droit de tenter notre chance monsieur. En mémoire de l'agent Eppes. Et pour sa famille aussi. Qui expliquera à son père et à son frère que ceux en qui ils ont le plus confiance ont été dessaisis de ce dossier ?

- Justement, rebondit le directeur. Qu'en est-il du professeur Eppes ? Comment réagit-il au décès de son frère ? Va-t-il collaborer avec vous sur l'enquête ? Et, dans ce cas, pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir le canaliser alors que son propre frère n'y parvenait pas, si j'en juge par l'épisode du retrait de son accréditation ?

David s'attendait à cette remarque. Depuis le début il savait qu'on en viendrait là : la place de Charlie dans cette traque sans merci.

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles du professeur Eppes pour le moment monsieur. Lorsque nous l'avons quitté, il venait d'apprendre la mort de son frère dans les circonstances horribles que vous connaissez et il était anéanti, de même que son père. Pour le moment, je n'envisage pas qu'il soit assez fort pour venir nous aider sur cette enquête. Le problème de le gérer ne se pose donc pas.

- Mais si vous n'avez pas recours à lui, comment comptez-vous faire pour mener à bien ce dossier ? Je sais que ce sont ses indications qui vous ont menés à l'entrepôt. Il est donc essentiel pour vous permettre de renouer la piste non ?

- Pas forcément monsieur. L'agent Eppes pensait qu'il fallait fouiller du côté de l'université.

- Quoi ? Sur le lieu où travaille son propre frère ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Et sur quoi basait-il sa réflexion ?

- Je crois que c'était surtout de l'intuition monsieur.

- L'intuition…

C'était le sous-directeur qui, pour la première fois, ouvrait la bouche. Et le ton sur lequel il avait jeté ces deux mots, disait bien mieux qu'un long discours ce qu'il pensait de ce critère comme base d'une enquête.

- Ne sous-estimez pas l'intuition Paul, lui rétorqua aussitôt le directeur. Croyez-moi, les meilleurs agents ont souvent bouclé leurs enquêtes en partant d'une intuition. Moi-même…

Il s'interrompit : l'heure n'était pas au souvenir de ses heures de gloire. David se souvint alors que le directeur passait en effet pour avoir été un agent de terrain redoutable et très admiré de ses hommes, contrairement au sous-directeur qui avait surtout assis sa réputation sur ses capacités de bureaucrate tatillon.

- Donc, reprit le directeur, l'agent Eppes comptait diriger sa recherche vers l'université.

- En effet monsieur.

- Et le professeur Eppes l'aidait dans cette recherche ?

David fut embarrassé, mais il comprit qu'il était nécessaire qu'il dise la vérité. Le mensonge ne pouvait que le desservir et le desservir voulait dire être dessaisi de l'enquête, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

- Non monsieur, le professeur Eppes pensait que son frère faisait erreur. Il ne nous aidait pas sur ce versant du dossier.

- Et alors, comment pensez-vous faire sans ses conseils ?

- Puisque de toute façon nous ne sommes pas du tout sûrs que le professeur Eppes sera en mesure de nous apporter son concours, ça ne change rien à la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Nous pouvons mener un certain nombre d'investigations pour lesquelles un consultant ne nous est pas indispensable.

- Je vous le concède.

- Et puis, à défaut du professeur Eppes, nous pourrons toujours, en cas de nécessité, faire appel aux professeurs Ramanujan et Fleinhardt, ses collaborateurs habituels. Ils sont habitués à travailler avec nous.

- Oui, je sais. C'est à eux que vous avez fait appel lorsque le professeur Eppes a perdu son accréditation si je ne m'abuse ?

- En effet monsieur. Et ils se sont montrés très efficaces.

- Oui, enfin… avec l'aide en sous-main, totalement illégale d'ailleurs, du professeur Eppes, n'est-il pas vrai ?

David resta un instant interdit : il aurait dû se douter que le directeur serait au courant des petites entorses au règlement dont s'était rendue coupable l'équipe à cette époque. S'il avait fermé les yeux, c'est sans doute parce que chaque affaire en question avait été résolue avec succès. Ca permettait de faire monter en flèche les statistiques de réussite de l'agence et donc la bonne opinion que ses supérieurs avaient de lui : le directeur ne cachait pas son ambition de finir à Washington, et pourquoi pas ? d'être un jour à la tête du bureau.

- Jamais le professeur Eppes n'a alors été mis au courant d'éléments auxquels le retrait de son accréditation lui interdisait d'avoir accès.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance agent Sinclair. Le seul qui aurait pu avoir à répondre de cet état de fait n'est malheureusement plus en état de le faire aujourd'hui de toute façon. Et nous sommes tous conscients de l'aide indéniable que le professeur Eppes a apporté au bureau depuis qu'il collaborait avec son frère. Donc revenons à notre sujet de préoccupation : les professeurs Ramanujan et Fleinhardt sont-ils aptes, sans le soutien de leur collègue, à vous apporter toute l'aide dont vous auriez besoin ?

- Je le crois oui. Ce sont d'excellents scientifiques.

- Bon.

Le directeur échangea un regard avec son subordonné, toujours silencieux.

- Agent Sinclair, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous laisser quelques instants s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui monsieur. Je dois rester ici ?

- Oui, dans l'antichambre. Nous ne serons pas longs.

David sortit, la crainte au cœur : s'ils le faisaient sortir, c'est qu'ils doutaient de leur décision. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? Evidemment, c'était mieux que de lui refuser tout de go l'autorisation de continuer l'enquête d'un autre côté, il aurait été encore mieux qu'ils lui accordent cette autorisation directement, plutôt que de le contraindre à cette attente qui lui paraissait interminable. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés, chacune des paroles du directeur. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ou de moins pour faire pencher la balance dans le bon sens ? Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'on les relève de l'enquête : comment pourrait-il annoncer la nouvelle à Colby, Liz et Nikki ? Comment pourrait-il jamais se représenter devant Alan et Charlie et leur annoncer que l'enquête sur la mort de Don était confiée à des étrangers ?

Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait échoué quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le directeur l'invita à entrer à nouveau et il obtempéra, la crainte au cœur :

- Bien agent Sinclair, je serai bref. Il nous est très difficile de vous permettre de mener l'enquête sur la mort de l'agent Eppes.

David se décomposa : il avait échoué ! C'était comme s'il avait trahi Don !

Mais le directeur n'avait pas terminé.

- Cependant, compte tenu justement de ces circonstances particulières, nous pensons que nous devons vous laisser une chance. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous maîtrisez tous parfaitement les arcanes de cette affaire et la passer à une autre équipe pourrait engendrer une perte de temps irréparable. Pas plus que vous nous ne voulons risquer de voir les responsables de la mort de l'agent Eppes échapper à la justice.

Comme David ouvrait la bouche pour le remercier, il leva la main d'un air impérieux pour lui imposer le silence.

- Mais vous devez être conscient que vous serez sous étroite surveillance. Au premier dérapage, au plus petit accroc, à la plus petite irrégularité, nous vous retirons l'enquête.

- Il n'y en aura pas monsieur.

- Vous devrez rendre compte matin et soir de l'avancée de l'enquête au sous-directeur Stoddart qui, lui-même, me tiendra informé. C'est bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Alors très bien. Allez-y agent Sinclair et arrêtez le responsable de cette tragédie.

- Comptez sur moi monsieur, et merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas agent Sinclair. Vous avez su plaider votre cause avec brio. Et puis… Il hésita une seconde, nous devions bien ça à l'agent Eppes. »

David quitta le bureau, non pas la joie au cœur : pouvait-il se sentir joyeux après la perte qu'ils venaient de subir ? mais fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre ses chefs. Il avait hâte de porter la bonne nouvelle au reste de l'équipe. C'était eux, et rien qu'eux, qui étaient chargés d'arrêter les criminels qui avaient causé la mort de Don. Et aucune équipe ne pourrait jamais être plus motivée que la leur. Ils ne laisseraient aucune chance aux assassins : comme l'avait dit le directeur, ils devaient bien ça à Don.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui se manifestent après lecture.


	6. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE IX**

_Maison des Eppes_

Chez les Eppes, l'ambiance était aux larmes, à la tristesse et à la culpabilité. Alan était assis dans un de ses fauteuils, la tête entre ses mains, essayant encore de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un long cauchemar. C'est ce que voulait aussi sûrement Robin. Quand elle avait été prévenue des récents événements, elle avait demandé à aller réconforter le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était restée à ses côtés, comprenant que c'était sa place à ce moment là. Liz était elle aussi prés d'Alan, sachant qu'Amita et Larry essayaient de raisonner Charlie. Ce dernier s'était enfermé dans la garage, refusant l'entrée à tout le monde. Et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Amita, en pleurs, et Larry, inquiet, tentaient de le raisonner pour le faire sortir.

Liz se souvenait de ces années où Don était son instructeur. Certes à cette époque il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de Charlie. Mais maintenant elle le connaissait un peu mieux. Don lui avait appris quelques moyens pour faire sortir les gens quand ils étaient à Quantico. Elle se souvenait que, grâce à cela, elle avait même réussi à redonner goût à la vie à une victime d'abus sexuel, l'empêchant de se suicider.  
Elle regarda alors Robin, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller voir Charlie.

Robin comprit rapidement et hocha de la tête une réponse positive. Liz partit donc en direction du garage, laissant Robin et Alan seuls.

- J'aurais dû passer plus de temps avec lui...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Don ? répétait Alan.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais sachez qu'il voulait sauver une vie.

- C'est bien lui... dit Alan, la voix remplie d'émotion. Mon petit Donnie est mort...Il ne repassera pas cette porte. Je ne l'entendrai plus se disputer avec son frère.

Robin mit sa main sur celle d'Alan, comme pour la réchauffer. Soudain, comme si la raison lui revenait, Alan la regarda.

- Charlie ? Où est Charlie ?

A la porte du garage, Amita était toujours en pleurs, implorant Charlie de sortir de son antre.

- Charlie... sanglota-t-elle, Je t'en prie...Réponds moi. Parle moi. Je m'inquiète, Charlie.

Toujours apeurée par l'absence de réponse de la part de son fiancé, Amita pleura d'avantage. Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Liz prit Amita dans ses bras, et l'enlaça.

- Ecoutez moi, sortez. Je vais essayer de faire sortir Charlie d'accord ? Vous allez vous occuper de vous et d'Alan, ordonna Liz en regardant les deux amis de Charlie.

- Non! Je veux rester! Je veux voir Charlie, le serrer dans mes bras...Le réconforter...le... insista Amita avant d'être coupée par l'intervention de Larry.

- Amita, allons-y. Je suis sûr que l'Agent Warner arrivera à faire sortir Charlie. Ne t'inquiéte pas.

Larry prit sa collègue par les épaules et retourna avec elle vers le salon.

Seule, face à une porte en bois vernis, l'agent frappa trois petits coups, et mit son oreille prés de la porte.

- Charlie...Je sais combien ça doit être difficile pour toi. Mais écoute moi. Ton père, Amita et Larry ont besoin de toi. Et t'enfermer ne servira à rien.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, afin de voir si le mathématicien allait donner une réponse, ou faire une demande. N'ayant comme réponse qu'un silence, elle continua alors à occuper l'espace sonore.

- Tu sais...Je crois que Don n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'enfermes ici. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu que tu te battes, et que tu sois capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Tu aimerais qu'il te voit comme ça, sans que tu t'occupes de ton père ?

Le ton de la voix de Liz s'était légèrement haussé. Puis elle laissa de nouveau la parole à son interlocuteur. Mais elle n'eut comme réponse que de légers sanglots, ainsi que le son de la craie sur le tableau.

- Charlie ! Ton frère aurait voulu que tu sois auprès des gens qui t'aiment pour supporter cette épreuve, et non seul dans un garage. Amita s'inquiète pour toi, tout comme Larry, et moi aussi.

Le son de la craie se fit plus fort, et les sanglots s'amplifièrent.

Liz se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre pour faire sortir maintenant cet homme qui refusait de sortir, plongé dans ses équations.

C'est alors qu'Alan arriva accompagné de Robin. Il poussa gentiment la jeune fille, et frappa plus fort sur la porte.

- Charlie ! Réponds moi et ouvre cette porte !

Le mathématicien ne répondit que par des gémissements dus aux pleurs qui l'étouffaient alors qu'il s'apercevait que, cette fois ci, ses équations ne résoudraient pas son problème.

- Ouvre cette porte Charlie ! répéta Alan. J'ai besoin de toi... Nous avons besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres tout seul, pas comme lors de la mort de ta mère. Je veux essayer de te comprendre, te tenir dans mes bras. Charlie, ouvre-moi.

Alan, Robin et Liz purent entendre alors quelque chose tomber à terre, puis le bruit de la clé tournat dans la serrure. Enfin, lentement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place au visage de Charlie, en pleurs, désespéré de la situation, mais ne voulant pas reproduire l'erreur du passé, celle qu'il avait faite lors de la mort de sa mère. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, il se jeta dans les bras de son père pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, laisser s'exprimer toute l'émotion qu'il avait gardée en lui.

Alan referma ses bras pour garder bien au chaud, contre lui, son petit, son fils, ce qui lui restait de sa famille. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre. Tout doucement il murmura à Charlie:

- Là, c'est ça. Je suis là. Je suis là Charlie.

_(à suivre)_


	7. Chapitres 10 et 11

**CHAPITRE X**

_Maison des Eppes_

Charlie avait fini par s'endormir, à bout de forces, à bout de larmes. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité sur le canapé du salon. Alan avait jeté une couverture sur lui et s'était installé dans le fauteuil, près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à laisser son garçon seul. Il était inquiet pour lui. A sa souffrance d'avoir perdu un fils, s'ajoutait la douleur de voir souffrir l'autre sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui venir en aide. Cette bataille là, il devrait la mener seul et Alan n'était pas sûr que Charlie en aurait la force.

Il avait toujours été conscient de la place que Don tenait dans la vie de son petit frère, mais il n'en prenait la vraie mesure que dans le drame qu'ils vivaient à l'heure présente. Et il avait effroyablement peur que Charlie ne parvienne pas à accepter l'inéluctable et qu'il ne soit pas capable de remonter la pente. C'est pourquoi, quand il s'était aperçu qu'il dormait enfin, après des heures de larmes ininterrompues et de révolte inutile contre le sort, il s'était bien gardé de le réveiller, se contentant de le recouvrir. Puis il s'était assis près de lui et avait, lui aussi, finit par s'endormir, anéanti.

Charlie s'agitait dans son sommeil, peuplé de cauchemars. Au plus profond de son inconscient, lui parvenait encore cette impression diffuse d'horreur et de douleur. Il était arrivé quelque chose d'abominable, quelque chose qui l'avait bouleversé. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il savait qu'avec le réveil, le monstre qui l'attendait, tapi quelque part, allait s'emparer de lui à nouveau et ne le lâcherait plus. Mais, malgré lui, malgré son désir de rester plongé dans ce monde intermédiaire où il se sentait en sécurité, il savait que la conscience lui revenait. La conscience… et avec elle, aussitôt, le chagrin !

- Don !

Il hurla et se redressa brusquement. Dans son fauteuil, Alan se dressa aussi. Charlie était assis, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le vide et, un moment, son père eut atrocement peur pour son état mental. Et puis son fils tourna vers lui un regard désespéré, les larmes roulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Don… Ce n'était pas un cauchemar papa, n'est-ce pas ? C'était réel, bien réel ?

Il prit son garçon dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement contre lui, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes.

- Hélas oui chéri, c'était affreusement réel. Ton frère n'est plus là, il nous a quittés.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi papa ?

- Je ne sais pas Charlie.

- Je m'en veux tellement, tellement ! Si tu savais !

- Tu n'y es pour rien Charlie ! Pour rien !

- Mais il est parti en colère… Cette dispute…

Alan comprit alors ce qui, en plus du chagrin intolérable de la mort de son frère adoré, crucifiait Charlie, et il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, sans mot dire. Comment consoler cette affliction ? Quels mots pouvait-il trouver, lui qui était tout aussi anéanti que lui ? Comment lui dire l'injustice qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui ? Ce n'était pas à Don de partir. Si un membre de la famille devait quitter ce monde, alors ç'aurait dû être son tour à lui, Alan. Pas à son garçon, pas à son petit. Un sanglot lui échappa et Charlie se serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Et pendant ce temps, implacable, son esprit lui repassait, image après image, comme s'il visionnait un film, son dernier entretien avec son frère.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

_Maison des Eppes, le matin précédent_

- Alors Charlie, ça avance ?

- Oui… Ecoute, je pense que je vais pouvoir te situer leur prochaine cible d'ici peu de temps.

- Super frangin. Il faut vraiment arrêter ces malades avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts et plus de victimes.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut ainsi, au nom des principes les plus nobles qui soient, basculer dans la violence et dans le crime.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Les grands esprits ne sont sans doute pas toujours des esprits sains ! A ce propos, tu as mené la recherche que je t'ai demandée ?

- Quelle recherche ?

- Sur l'université, les meneurs susceptibles de…

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Charlie, c'est important.

- Mais tout est important avec toi.

Il avait élevé le ton, pour contrer la petite voix qui lui murmurait que, sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas tout à fait raison.

- Et puis, de toute façon, je suis persuadé que c'est inutile.

C'était alors Don qui avait élevé la voix, agacé par cet aveuglement dont semblait atteint son frère dès lors qu'on impliquait du personnel universitaire. En effet, d'après les pistes qui se dessinaient, le F.B.I. commençait sérieusement à soupçonner que le noyau dur du groupe qu'il poursuivait, et notamment le meneur, était à chercher parmi les membres de l'université des sciences. Evidemment, Charlie ne pouvait admettre que certains de ces étudiants auxquels il consacrait tant de temps, certains de ces jeunes gens pleins de promesses et à qui l'avenir souriait, puissent ainsi hypothéquer toutes leurs chances au nom d'une idéologie qu'ils dévoyaient par la violence. Il pouvait encore moins admettre qu'un de ses collègues puisse cautionner cette dérive de là son opposition aux recherches que Don lui demandait avec insistance depuis bientôt trois jours.

- Je ne te demande pas si tu penses que c'est utile ou non Charlie. Tu travailles pour nous, alors tu fais ce qu'on te demande, un point c'est tout !

Ce n'était pas franchement la méthode qu'il fallait employer avec le mathématicien et Alan, qui assistait, muet, à la conversation de ses deux fils ferma le journal qu'il essayait de lire, pressentant la dispute qui n'allait pas tarder. On ne pouvait pas dire que Don brillait par sa diplomatie. S'il voulait braquer Charlie, il avait choisi l'argument idéal.

- Donc, c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Une sorte d'ordinateur sur pattes ? Tu appuies sur un bouton et hop ! je te sors une réponse. Défense de penser et surtout, défense d'avoir une opinion, spécialement si elle est contraire à celle de monsieur !

- Arrête ça tout de suite Charlie ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça !

- Ah non ? Et c'est quoi alors ? Vas-y, dis-le moi !

Ils étaient dressés, l'un en face de l'autre, aussi énervés l'un que l'autre, incapables de s'écouter et de se comprendre, chacun enfermé dans son monde. Alan comprit qu'il était temps qu'il s'interpose.

- Bon ça suffit les garçons ! Comme d'habitude vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois, ça ne vaut pas la peine de…

- Ecoute papa, non, cette fois-ci ça commence à bien faire. Dès que j'émets l'hypothèse que des personnes de l'université puissent être mêlées, de près ou de loin, à un acte illégal, monsieur monte sur ses grands chevaux ! Comme si lui et ses semblables étaient incapables de la moindre malversation !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'insurgea Charlie. Le problème ce n'est pas de croire que nous soyons incapables de faire du mal, c'est de se rendre compte que, dès lors que quelque chose va de travers, le F.B.I. s'empresse toujours de soupçonner les érudits. Et ça ne date pas d'hier !

- N'importe quoi Charlie !

- Ah non ? Demande donc à papa ce qu'il en pense.

Ainsi pris directement à partie, Alan se sentait dans ses petits souliers. Pourtant, quand Don se tourna vers lui, quêtant son avis, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort Donnie.

Sur quoi son fils déclara :

- Ca, j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais de son côté ! Comme toujours !

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Alan, se fâchant à son tour. Vous n'êtes plus des gamins bon sang ! Vous devriez être capables d'avoir des points de vue divergents sans que ça dégénère à chaque fois.

- Mais c'est lui ! objecta Don en désignant son frère d'un geste excédé. Il est plus têtu qu'une bourrique ! Je pourrais lui apporter mille preuves, il pourrait voir l'un de ses collègues allumer un incendie qu'il me dirait encore que j'ai tort.

- Alors là, dans le genre mauvaise foi, on ne fait pas mieux ! s'emporta Charlie. Moi je suis entêté parce que je refuse de prendre pour argent comptant tes théories, mais toi, tu es un modèle de tolérance puisque tu ne veux pas écouter mon point de vue, c'est ça ?

- Charlie, sois un peu logique. Après tout, si j'ai tort, la meilleure façon de me le démontrer, c'est bien de faire cette étude non ?

- Bravo Don ! Tu fais des progrès dans la manipulation.

Parce que l'argument de son frère était pertinent, Charlie, obstiné dans son point de vue, usait du persiflage pour le contrer, plutôt que de sa logique habituelle.

- C'est bon ! Tu comptes me faire cette recherche ou pas ?

- Non !

- D'accord, et bien je me passerai de toi !

- C'est ça, passe-toi de moi si tu en es capable !

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que je suis trop idiot pour résoudre une enquête sans l'aide de monsieur ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais tu l'as pensé !

- Parce que maintenant, tu lis dans les pensées ? De mieux en mieux ! J'ignorais que tu étais médium. J'en ai de la chance ! J'ai un frère omniscient et médium !

- Ca suffit Charlie.

- Pour ça je suis d'accord Don. Ca suffit ! Je pense que je n'aurais jamais dû m'engager dans cette affaire.

- Autrement dit, tu me laisses tomber ?

- C'est ça, je te laisse tomber, exactement !

- Je croyais que tu aurais à cœur de mener à bien cette enquête. Je pensais que ça en valait la peine.

- Oh, mais l'enquête en vaut peut-être la peine ! Ce que je me demande, c'est si ceux pour qui je travaille en valent la peine, eux !

- Charlie !

Le ton courroucé de son père lui avait soudain fait prendre conscience des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il s'était tourné vers Don, éperdu : celui-ci avait nettement pâli et la tension de ses maxillaires prouvait combien la petite pique de son frère l'avait atteint.

- Don…, tenta de dire Charlie. Je ne voulais pas dire…

- Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire Charlie, tu as été assez clair ! Bon ben salut. Et merci pour tout !

Il était parti en claquant la porte, ulcéré par cette dispute, exaspéré par l'attitude de son jeune frère, blessé par sa dernière remarque. Celui-ci, sa colère déjà retombée, avait regretté cette querelle stupide. Il aurait tout donné pour reprendre cette dernière phrase qu'il lui avait jetée. Après tout, Don n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Etant donné la particularité du groupe qu'il traquait, son haut niveau de technicité, sa culture visible, il était logique qu'on soupçonne un universitaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que l'un de ses collègues puisse être impliqué dans une telle horreur. Bien sûr certains étaient plutôt exaltés, mais de là à… Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de réfléchir à cette possibilité qu'il trouvait si absurde quelques minutes plus tôt. Et encore une fois, il dut admettre que Don avait raison en lui disant que la meilleure solution pour infirmer son hypothèse était de la mettre à l'épreuve.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il, tu as gagné frangin. Dès que j'ai fini ça, je me mets à plancher sur tes éléments. Mais je sais d'ores et déjà que tu auras tort.

Deux heures plus tard, il téléphonait au F.B.I. pour leur donner les coordonnées d'un entrepôt dont il pensait qu'il serait la cible des terroristes dans les heures à venir. Il espérait pouvoir parler à Don et lui dire que, finalement, il allait se mettre à étudier son hypothèse, tout en lui signifiant qu'il restait persuadé de son erreur. Mais David lui fit savoir que Don était en réunion avec le directeur et qu'il ne pouvait pas le déranger pour le moment. Il se contenta donc de lui communiquer ses conclusions au sujet de l'entrepôt puis il raccrocha. Il pourrait toujours parler à Don le soir.

Il pourrait toujours parler à Don le soir…

Cette phrase lui revint en écho alors qu'il reprenait pied dans l'atroce réalité qui était désormais la sienne. Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais parler à Don, ni ce soir-là, ni jamais. Son frère avait disparu dans cet entrepôt, il ne restait rien de lui et la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite, c'était qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'investisse pour lui. La dernière pensée de son frère, en mourant, avait été que son cadet le méprisait et ne le jugeait pas digne d'intérêt. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec ça sur le cœur ?

_(à suivre)_


	8. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XII**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

David arrivait avec le dossier de Don. Visiblement, il avait trouvé plusieurs groupes qui pourraient correspondre au style de suspects qui étaient susceptibles d'être à l'origine de ces incendies.

Il fallait, pour lui, établir une hiérarchie dans cette liste, et revoir toute les preuves pour pouvoir y mettre un peu plus d'ordre.

Il hésitait à demander à Amita et Larry qui étaient déjà en train de travailler sur les compositions des flammes et des décombres des différents débris des bâtiments. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander plus. Mais il devait en savoir plus.

Il avait demandé alors à Colby et Liz d'aller voir les différents groupes pour leur poser des questions.  
Quant à lui, il irait demander aux experts de faire des analyses pour savoir qui seraient les premiers à être interrogés.

Ce qui faisait beaucoup de boulot.

- Colby ! hurla alors David entre les différents bureaux.

L'homme se hissa légèrement pour répondre à son collègue.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas aller me voir tous les gens de cette liste avec Liz.

Colby prit la liste et ouvrit grand ses yeux quand il vit le nombre important de groupes à aller interroger.

- Tu rigoles là ? insista Colby. Tu ne peux pas laisser Nikki et Liz aller là bas ?

David lança un regard noir à Colby. Il se disait qu'il valait mieux mettre Colby dans une situation où il n'allait pas se mettre en colère, où il devrait être calme. Il savait que son collègue serait peut être trop imprudent, ou trop énervé pour faire bien son travail. Certes, il aurait préféré le mettre sur la touche. Mais comment faire quand on a vu son collègue mourir, quand on n'a rien pu faire pour aider celui qui était en danger ?  
Il ne pouvait pas lui demander l'impossible. Mais il pouvait le contrôler et le mettre face à la réalité de l'enquête.  
Si Colby voyait tant de groupes, il pourrait peut être se rendre compte comment l'affaire devait être prise : dans le calme, et en gardant la tête froide.

Voyant que David était sérieux, Colby saisit la liste et, légèrement en colère, il s'en alla prendre Liz pour aller interroger tout ces suspects. Mais il se disait qu'il y avait d'autres choses à faire, et qu'il fallait trouver des pistes le plus rapidement possible avant d'avoir d'autres victimes.  
David le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait voulu avoir Don avec lui. Lui, il aurait su comment faire pour régler la situation. Il aurait été épaulé par Charlie et ses mathématiques.

_(à suivre)_


	9. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE XIII**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Charlie, Charlie où es-tu ?

Inquiet, Alan appelait son fils à travers toutes les pièces de la maison. Il l'avait laissé avachi sur le canapé, en proie à des idées sombres. Lui, voulait se secouer. Il savait que Don n'aurait pas voulu que sa famille se laisse aller ainsi au désespoir. Et, quelle que soit la difficulté que cela représentait, il avait bien l'intention de continuer, pour Don, pour lui être fidèle. Il avait alors proposé à son cadet de lui préparer un léger repas. Charlie s'était contenté de hausser les épaules sans répondre, les yeux dans le vague, comme incapable de comprendre ce que lui disait son père.

- Bon, avait tranché celui-ci. Je vais faire des œufs au bacon. Ca nous fera du bien. Et puis, une tasse de café bien serré.

Charlie n'avait rien répondu et Alan avait pris son silence pour une réponse affirmative. De toute façon il devait faire quelque chose, il devait absolument secouer cette chape de chagrin dans laquelle il s'engluait, sous peine de ne plus jamais pouvoir se relever.

Larry était parti au F.B.I., après avoir reçu un appel de Colby, laissant Amita auprès des deux hommes. Mais Alan lui avait demandé d'aller prêter main forte au physicien. Il se doutait que la raison de cet appel était d'aider les policiers à remonter la piste des assassins de son garçon et il tenait à ce que le maximum de potentiel soit mobilisé pour cette tâche : pas question qu'ils s'en sortent ! Ils devaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et puisqu'il paraissait totalement impossible que Charlie puisse se reprendre à temps pour être d'une aide quelconque sur ce dossier, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour suppléer à son absence.

Après s'être faite un peu prier, inquiète de laisser les deux hommes seuls, Amita avait fini par se rendre aux arguments d'Alan. Elle avait compris que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'aider à reprendre le dessus : lui laisser espérer que le crime ne resterait pas impuni et que son fils chéri serait vengé.

Avant de partir, elle s'était inquiétée de Charlie, et Alan, de sa voix voilée par le chagrin, lui avait répondu :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui Amita. Je vais m'en occuper. J'ai l'habitude.

Et puis, plus bas, tandis qu'une tristesse indicible transparaissait dans son ton las, il ajouta :

- Et puis, je n'ai plus que lui maintenant. Juste lui, alors croyez moi si je vous dis que je vais veiller sur lui.

- Merci Alan, avait-elle répondu en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis elle continua :

- Mais vous n'avez pas que Charlie Alan. Vous m'avez moi, et Larry, et Robin, Liz, David, Colby et Nikki aussi. Nous vous aimons tous, et vous pouvez comptez sur nous, toujours.

Il s'était contenté de lui rendre son baiser et de la serrer brièvement contre lui, trop ému pour pouvoir lui répondre. Et puis, pouvait-il, sans la blesser, lui dire qu'aussi nombreux soient-ils à se relayer auprès de lui, rien jamais ne pourrait remplacer son garçon, rien ni personne ?

Lorsqu'il était sorti de la cuisine, portant un plateau sur lequel il avait déposé deux assiettes d'œufs au bacon et deux grandes tasses de café, Alan s'était aperçu que Charlie n'était plus sur le canapé. Il avait posé le plateau sur la table et avait commencé à l'appeler.

Le mathématicien ne répondait pas et son père sentit soudain l'inquiétude lui dévorer le cœur : où était son fils ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait une sottise dans le court laps de temps où il l'avait laissé seul ! Et déjà, tandis qu'il parcourait, une à une, les pièces de la maison, il se reprochait de n'avoir pas mieux veillé sur lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul dans l'état de confusion où il se trouvait visiblement ?

Charlie n'était pas au garage, pas plus que dans la salle de bain ou le solarium. La cuisine ? Il en venait, donc ce n'était pas ça non plus. Sa chambre était désespérément vide. Alan, à tout hasard, poussa la porte de la sienne : aucune trace de son cadet. Et puis soudain, il prit conscience qu'il y avait une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée. Mais l'idée même d'entrer dans cette pièce le tétanisait. Pourtant, il devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait retrouver Charlie.

Il s'approcha, le souffle oppressé, de la chambre de Don. Comment supporter de voir l'environnement où, quelques jours auparavant, son fils se tenait, riant aux éclats d'il ne savait trop quelle réflexion de son jeune frère ? Comment endurer de revoir ces objets qu'il avait touchés, collectionnés, amassés, durant toute sa jeunesse, ce lit qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble avec Margaret à l'aube des quatorze ans de leur garçon ? Ce papier qu'ils avaient posé tous les deux, Don et lui, peu de temps après la mort de leur mère ? Tout dans cette pièce rappelait atrocement l'absence de son occupant habituel.

Mais c'était bien là que se tenait Charlie. Il était assis sur le lit de son frère, et, dans ses mains, Alan s'aperçut qu'il tournait et retournait dans ses mains un objet qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était une médaille que Don avait ramenée de Quantico, à la fin de sa formation et dont il était fier. Elle représentait l'emblème du F.B.I., l'insigne crée en 1940 par le département de la justice. Sur le fond bleu, couleur de la justice, se détachait l'écusson rouge et blanc : le rouge pour le courage, la force et la bravoure, le blanc pour la paix, la vérité et la lumière. Et Alan, en un éclair, pensa que ces couleurs représentaient tout ce qui faisait son fils : la justice qu'il avait servie, parfois en flirtant avec les règles, le courage, la force, la bravoure qui caractérisaient chacun de ses actes et l'avait conduit à sa perte, la recherche de la paix et de la vérité qui dirigeait chacune de ses actions. Si on avait dû trouver un symbole pour Don, il n'y en aurait pas eu de meilleur.

Charlie faisait tourner et retourner la médaille dans ses mains, comme si une pensée l'obsédait à contempler cet emblème de tout ce qui faisait son frère.

- Charlie ?

Alan s'approcha de lui, précautionneusement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, de l'arracher à sa contemplation presque fascinée.

- Charlie, à quoi penses-tu fiston ?

Charlie leva les yeux vers lui. Et, pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures, Alan n'y lut pas un morne désespoir, une absence de pensées angoissante. Non, Charlie semblait être redevenu lui-même. Simplement, il y avait dans ses yeux un indicible chagrin, mais aussi une lueur que son père mit un peu de temps à identifier : la volonté implacable de mener à bien la quête qu'il était sur le point d'entreprendre.

- Leur devise, c'est tellement lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je lisais la devise du F.B.I. : « Fidélité, courage et intégrité ». Elle aurait pu être écrite pour Don.

- C'est vrai, elle aurait pu être écrite pour lui.

Tout comme l'emblème aurait pu être dessiné pour lui. Et, à nouveau, Alan comprit combien son fils était à sa place au F.B.I. et combien ses craintes, lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé son intention d'y entrer, étaient sans fondement. C'était bien sa voie qu'il avait suivie. C'était pour ça qu'il était né, c'était pour ça qu'il était mort.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le décevoir.

- Tu ne l'as jamais déçu Charlie. Ton frère était très fier de toi, et il aimait travailler avec toi.

Il lui sembla que Charlie n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il disait. Il reportait son attention sur les trois mots gravés sous l'écusson.

- Fidélité, courage et intégrité, répéta Charlie. Je dois rester fidèle, courageux et intègre, pour être digne de mon frère.

- Charlie…

Alan commençait à s'inquiéter de cette espèce d'exaltation qui semblait s'être emparée du mathématicien. Mais celui-ci planta son regard dans le sien, un regard presque serein dans lequel il put lire la décision irrévocable prise par son fils.

- Je dois aller au F.B.I. papa.

- Quoi ? Mais Charlie, tu crois que tu en es capable ?

- Oui. Je le dois à Don. Et je me le dois aussi. Et aussi à toi papa. Je dois aider à retrouver les coupables de cette tragédie.

- Charlie… Que comptes-tu faire lorsque tu les auras retrouvés ?

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit d'assortir sa demande d'un conditionnel tant, en cet instant, la certitude qui émanait de son fils rendait inimaginable l'option que les criminels puissent n'être jamais identifiés.

A la question directe de son père, Charlie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir profondément.

- Je ferai mon devoir papa, finit-il par articuler.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je préviendrai le F.B.I. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas. Je refuse que les meurtriers de mon frère s'en sortent.

- On les arrêtera Charlie, tu verras.

- Mais je veux participer papa. Je le dois.

Alan regarda son fils bien en face. Il savait que, s'il le lui demandait, Charlie resterait près de lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour surmonter son chagrin, pour vaincre sa culpabilité, le mathématicien avait besoin de participer à la traque des criminels, et il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de cette consolation.

- D'accord fiston. Vas-y.

- Mais toi ? s'inquiéta tout à coup Charlie, se rendant compte que son père allait rester seul avec son chagrin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Fais ce que tu dois faire, ça ira. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je veux que ces assassins paient !

Un regarde de connivence, une étreinte rapide et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Charlie s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour se redonner un aspect correct et ne tarda pas à ressortir. Alan entendit la porte se refermer sur lui. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit et son regard fit le tour de la chambre.

- Oh Donnie ! Donnie ! mon petit ! Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Tu me manques déjà tellement !

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et seul, pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, il leur laissa enfin libre cours.

_(à suivre)_


	10. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_Maison des Eppes_

Alors qu'il était seul dans la maison. Alan repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Il était triste, si triste d'avoir perdu son aîné dans cette affaire. Malgré tout, il était aussi heureux que son cadet ait réussi à surmonter la situation malgré les difficultés. Mais maintenant il était seul, dans ce salon où ils étaient tous les trois là, assis à s'amuser les uns des autres quelques jours auparavant.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues. Il pensait à tous ses souvenirs.

Tout doucement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le père de famille se sentait vieux, et avec des douleurs aux articulations il se dirigea vers la porte .

Il l'ouvrit, en pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir de Charlie qui revenait, ne supportant pas la situation. Peut être était-ce Amita qui venait justement le prévenir que son fils n'allait pas bien, ou alors Larry, ou Colby venant s'assurer que lui-même allait bien. Mais la surprise fut totale, quand il vit Robin le visage triste, les yeux rouges, les membres tremblants.

- Monsieur Eppes..., commença-t-elle d'une voix brisée, je...je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien et si...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase et elle s'effondra en larmes.

Comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille, Alan prit dans ses bras la jeune femme, et lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant:

- Je suis là...Je suis là. Pleurez cela vous fera du bien.

Se sentant rassurée dans les bras du père de son bien-aimé, Robin laissa couler les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

Le salon avait de nouveau un peu plus de vie. Il était toujours triste, mais au moins, l'un et l'autre se soutenaient.

Alan apporta deux tasses de café.

- Merci, dit Robin.

Elle but alors tranquillement son café. La main était tremblante. Les larmes continuèrent à couler sur ses joues. La voyant dans un tel état Alan mit sa main sur la sienne, essayant de la réconforter.

- Allez y. Parlez. Racontez.

Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, elle hésita légèrement avant de commencer à raconter ses pensées, son coeur, son âme.

- Depuis...Depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble, je croyais que tout allait être si bien. Que tout allait continuer. Notre histoire avait mal commencé. Elle avait repris...Et je croyais que tout serait bien. Que l'on vivrait de superbes moments. Que l'on se marierait...Que l'on aurait des enfants...

A cette dernière phrase, les larmes coulèrent encore plus accompagnées de gémissements. Alan prit alors Robin dans ses bras.

Lui aussi aurait rêvé de voir son aîné avec des petits enfants, courant dans le jardin, l'appelant Papi. Il aurait aimé voir Don avec ses enfants, voir Charlie légèrement jaloux, et son frère l'incitant à devenir lui même père et à fonder une famille.

- J'aurais moi aussi aimé voir des petits enfants, voir que vous formiez une famille, commença Alan.

Etonné par ce qu'il venait de dire, il continua.

- J'aurais voulu profiter de plus de temps avec lui. Pouvoir partager le temps qui nous restait. Partager nos idées, et le conseiller en tant que père et chef de la famille. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pris assez de temps avec lui, d'avoir préféré aider Charlie plutôt que lui.

Comprenant Alan, cette fois, Robin mit sa main la sienne.

- Vous savez... Don m'avait dit qu'il était très fier d'avoir un père comme vous.

Alan regarda alors Robin, avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. Il venait d'avoir de nouveau de l'espoir. De l'espoir d'avoir un jour la possibilité de remonter la pente.

Le père et la fiancée se tinrent alors compagnie. Pour essayer de soulager mutuellement leur douleur.

_(à suivre)_


	11. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE XV**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- Je ne sais pas Amita. Vous croyez vraiment que…

Larry laissa soudain sa phrase en suspens et la jeune femme vit ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis que sa bouche restait ouverte. Elle suivit la direction de son regard et sursauta à son tour avant de se précipiter.

- Charlie ! Oh Charlie !

Elle se jeta au cou du mathématicien et l'embrassa, les larmes aux yeux. Il était là ! Il était enfin sorti de son marasme inquiétant ! Charlie ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Il la serra cependant gentiment contre lui en demandant :

- Alors, vous en êtes où ?

Ses compagnons furent impressionnés par la sécheresse de son ton, la lueur dure qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Visiblement, après le temps du chagrin était venu le temps de la colère. A ce moment-là, David fit irruption dans le bureau. Lui aussi fut abasourdi de trouver Charlie dans les lieux.

- Charlie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il se mordit les lèvres. Il se serait envoyé des claques ! Est-ce que c'était le genre de question à poser à un garçon qui venait de perdre son frère dans des circonstances atroces ? Mais Charlie ne sembla pas relever l'incongruité de la demande. Sans y répondre, il interrogea à nouveau :

- Vous en êtes où ? Vous avez une piste ?

- Charlie, tu es sûr d'être capable de nous aider sur ce coup là ? Ce n'est pas…

- Je sais ! coupa le mathématicien. Mais oui, je me sens tout à fait capable de vous aider. De quoi aurai-je l'air si je ne vous aidais pas, justement sur ce dossier ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais me supporter si je ne participais pas à cette enquête ?

- D'accord Charlie, si tu es sûr, concéda l'agent.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr David, jamais !

Celui-ci fit alors venir le reste de l'équipe qui se montra à la fois heureuse et inquiète de trouver Charlie là. On lui fit un topo sur l'affaire. Il en connaissait déjà évidemment les grandes lignes puisqu'il avait travaillé dessus, conduisant les agents à l'entrepôt. Seul le dernier chapitre écrit lui était étranger : les recherches engagées depuis l'incendie. Les agents lui apprirent avoir plusieurs pistes, d'après ses propres déductions antérieures, bien sûr, mais aussi d'après les intuitions de Don qui lui soufflaient de fouiller du côté de l'université.

- C'est par là qu'on va chercher d'abord.

Larry et Amita le regardèrent, bouche bée : cela allait totalement à l'encontre de leur dernière conversation. Il s'était alors violemment emporté contre ce qu'il appelait l'idée fixe de Don de trouver un coupable dans leurs murs. Mais depuis, tant de choses avaient changé, et pour le pire !

Il voulait offrir sa revanche à son frère, et cette revanche, elle devait d'abord passer par la vérification de son hypothèse. Pourtant, il savait que, si celle-ci se révélait être la bonne, la culpabilité qui le crucifiait en serait encore renforcée. Mais il ne reculerait pas : fidélité, bravoure, intégrité. Il serait fidèle au serment de Don.

Ses compagnons obtempérèrent à ses suggestions. Outre qu'ils pensaient que ce n'était pas du temps perdu, ils étaient conscients que Charlie n'était pas dans son état normal, et qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ? Il y avait en lui ils ne savaient quoi d'alarmant, cette impression diffuse qu'ils étaient en présence de quelqu'un prêt à exploser à la moindre occasion. Et c'était bien ce qu'était Charlie en ce moment précis : une bombe à retardement dont la minuterie s'était déclenchée au moment même où son frère perdait la vie.

_(à suivre)_


	12. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XVI**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Colby et Nikki étaient en train de donner tous les dossiers à Charlie. Ils se demandaient si ce dernier allait réussir à se concentrer essentiellement sur l'enquête, sans se laisser aveugler par un désir de vengeance. Car l'affaire dont il s'agissait n'était pas comme toutes celles qu'il avait menées jusqu'à présent.

Avec une certaine dextérité, Charlie feuilleta le dossier, lisant les grandes lignes, soulignant les points les plus importants, barrant les moins utiles. Les chiffres volaient entre les lettres et les feuilles. Comme un magicien, il passait d'une équation à une autre, d'un graphe à un autre. Et plus le temps passait, plus des noms s'inscrivaient sur le tableau.

Colby et Liz laissèrent alors le mathématicien et son équipe avec David, tandis qu'ils allaient poser quelques questions aux différents groupes de suspects que Don avait mis sur sa liste.

Dans l'ascenseur, Colby et Liz étaient en train de descendre au parking. Colby semblait être sur les nerfs, alors que Liz gardait son calme, un calme olympien. Elle savait que David l'avait choisie pour rester avec Colby afin que ce dernier ne fasse pas de choses trop impulsives, et qu'il sache se contrôler.

- Colby, nous allons d'abord interroger ces gangs de rue en priorité. D'après les premières études de Charlie, ils étaient ceux qui avaient la plus forte probabilités de commettre ce genre de délit.

- Après on passera à quoi, hein ? On va faire tous les groupes de la liste et on va les voir un par un, c'est ça ? répondit Colby en colère, ne pouvant plus canaliser la rage à l'intérieur de lui.

Liz resta calme. Ces mots lui faisaient mal, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une perte de temps. Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Qu'elle devait calmer son coéquipier pour permettre d'avancer dans l'enquête.

« Si on fait ça c'est justement pour progresser dans l'affaire. On ne peut pas avancer à l'aveuglette. Charlie fait de son mieux. Mais ne lui en demande pas trop. C'est vrai que c'est une épreuve pour nous, mais mets-toi à sa place, conclut Liz , alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, permettant aux deux jeunes gens de sortir et de se diriger vers le parking.

Colby se gratta la tête, et tandis qu'il montait dans la voiture, côté conducteur, les remords lui serraient la gorge.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Depuis cet accident, tant de choses ont changé, répondit l'agent Granger avec un accent de regret dans sa voix.

- Je crois que tout le monde en ce moment est sous pression. Mais si l'un de nous venait à faire n'importe quoi, alors les efforts qu'a faits David ne serviront plus à rien.

- Oui tu as raison. Bon. On va les interroger ces suspects.

Liz voyait le visage de Colby se détendre, être moins tiré, lui faisant comprendre que sa colère s'était apaisée, et qu'ils pouvaient, à partir de ce moment, partir à la recherche d'informations.

Dans le bureau du F.B.I., David veillait à ce que Charlie n'aille pas au-delà de ses forces, ou qu'il ne se laisse dominer par la colère. L'agent s'était donné comme mission de veiller sur celui qui était si précieux pour Don. Ne pas le laisser sombrer dans le désespoir, ni dans la colère. Larry passa près de David avec des gobelets de café.

« Apparemment notre mathématicien a repris du poil de la bête, remarqua Larry en tendant un des gobelets à David.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Espérons que cette épreuve ne soit pas trop dure pour lui. Et qu'il arrive à se concentrer.

David porta à ses lèvres le gobelet de café chaud, et but petite gorgée à petite gorgée.

- Comment peut-on faire des choses si horribles ? demanda Larry.

- Mmmm... Je n'en sais rien. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'on les coincera et qu'ils payeront pour tous ces morts.

Larry hocha positivement de la tête, rejoignant ses collègues pour leur donner leur dose de caféine.

« Et trois cafés chauds ! hurla Larry en posant les cafés sur la table.

- Merci beaucoup Larry, répondit Amita en se servant.

Mais l'attention de la jeune physicienne se portait surtout sur Charlie qui ne se concentrait que sur ces mathématiques.

- Charlie. Fais une pause, et prends un café, demanda Amita d'une voix pleine de douceur.

- C'est un groupe...Ils n'ont jamais agi seuls, répondit le mathématicien, la tête dans ses équations.

- Oui, Don avait déjà pensé à ça, donc... commença David avant d'être interrompu par Charlie.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est certain que c'est un groupe. Et pas n'importe quelle forme de groupe.

- Comment ça ? demanda Larry.

- Eh bien, pour pouvoir organiser de tels incendies il faut aussi bien avoir des connaissances en pyrotechnique, que sur les études de terrain.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un chef d'action et quelqu'un qui récolte les informations, continua Amita.

- Pas seulement...Prenez les fourmis, ou les abeilles par exemple. Elles ont toutes les deux des reines mères qui donnent leurs ordres, et permettent la construction de leur société. Il y a aussi les éclaireurs et les gardes, et enfin les simples soldats. Ceux qui effectuent les tâches ingrates.

- Ca y est j'ai compris. En fait il s'agit d'un groupe avec plusieurs rangs de hiérarchie, conclut David.

- On peut donc exclure tout les actes isolés, enchaîna Larry.

- Et si j'avais un peu plus informations sur les différents groupes, je pourrais savoir quel groupe a une hiérarchie ressemblant à celui qui a commis ces actes. Et après, calculer les probabilités d'un groupe d'être notre groupe meurtrier.

David hocha de la tête, tandis que Nikki arrivait à son tour.

- Colby et Liz viennent de téléphoner. Ils disent que les gangs qu'ils ont été voir dans les rues à risques ont des alibis, leur apprit Nikki en donnant des dossiers à David et Charlie.

- Des alibis ? questionna David.

- Ils ont été interpellés par la police au moment des incendies. Il y a eu plusieurs descentes de la part de la police, continua Nikki.

- Donc ce n'est pas un gang, soupira David.

- Non, mais la structure doit ressembler à celle d'un gang, et ils doivent aussi avoir un bon mobile, commença Charlie. Nous avons vu ici, que dans la plupart de ces actes, les motivations étaient à but écologique.

- Donc nous devons nous concentrer sur les associations de défense de la nature, proposa Larry.

- Ou alors sur des personnes en ayant fait partie, et qui étaient trop violents, finit David en se rendant avec Nikki à leurs bureaux pour faire leurs recherches.

L'attente ne fut pas trop longue, et plusieurs associations ressortirent du lot. Il fallait maintenant vérifier tout ça.

« O.K., Nikki envoie les coordonnées à Liz et Colby. On a bien avancé. Maintenant il faut trouver les cerveaux de cette affaire ! hurla David en allant informer le sous directeur.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, tout spécialement AmbreOnyx, Rhyn, Pandi et Fanncis qui m'aident beaucoup à me faire une idée de votre opinion sur cette histoire.

_(à suivre)_


	13. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE XVII**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Charlie laissa tomber le marqueur, atterré, dévoré par un sentiment de culpabilité intense. Amita s'approcha de lui et lui mit les mains sur les épaules, inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon amour ?

Il la regarda et son cœur se serra en voyant l'infinie souffrance qui habitait son regard.

- Il avait raison ! Oh mon Dieu, Amita ! Il avait raison !

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu Charlie ?

- De Donnie ! C'est lui qui avait raison. Tout se recoupe ! Et tout prend racine à l'université !

Elle le regarda, comprenant, en un éclair, ce qui le torturait. Et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé seul quelques heures, le temps d'aller dormir un peu : après quarante-huit heures de recherches quasi-ininterrompues, elle était à bout de forces et lui-même l'avait incitée à aller se reposer en disant qu'il allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Et pendant ce temps, ses calculs venaient de le conduire là où elle redoutait qu'il arrive : à la conclusion que Don avait raison.

Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit une seconde de contester le résultats des recherches : elle savait que Charlie n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Et elle savait aussi ce qui allait suivre.

- Je ne l'ai pas écouté Amita. J'ai refusé de travailler sur son hypothèse.

- Charlie… Je suis sûr que Don comprenait.

- Tu n'étais pas là Amita ! Tu n'as pas vu ce regard qu'il m'a lancé quand je lui ai dit que les gens pour qui je travaillais n'en valaient pas la peine. On aurait dit que je l'avais giflé !

- Arrête de te torturer, ton frère ne l'aurait pas voulu.

- Amita. Si j'avais fait plus tôt cette recherche, il ne serait pas mort !

- Ca suffit Charlie ! Tu n'en sais strictement rien !

- Bien sûr que si. L'enquête se serait dirigée dans une toute autre direction. Peut-être même que les terroristes auraient été arrêtés avant l'incendie de l'entrepôt. Et mon frère serait toujours vivant !

- Charlie, tu te fais du mal pour rien. On ne peut rien changer à ce qui est arrivé. C'était le destin.

- Le destin ? Comment peux-tu parler ainsi Amita ? C'était le destin que mon frère meure dans des circonstances atroces, brûlé vif, en pensant que je l'abandonnais, que pour moi il ne valait pas la peine que je m'implique, que je le méprisais ?

- Charlie, Don savait très bien que tu n'avais aucun mépris pour lui.

Il ne l'écoutait pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu imagines ce qu'il a enduré Amita, environné par les flammes, incapable de leur échapper, me maudissant peut-être de lui avoir refusé mon aide, persuadé que je… ?

- Charlie !

Elle tenta de l'entourer de ses bras mais il la repoussa.

- Il n'est rien resté de lui Amita. Rien du tout ! Mon frère a disparu dans cet entrepôt et, la dernière chose que je lui ai dite, c'est qu'il ne valait pas la peine que je l'aide ! Imagine ce qu'il a souffert.

La scientifique en elle reprit le dessus :

- Charlie, tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas dû souffrir longtemps. Les émanations toxiques l'auront tué bien avant les flammes.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, horrifié, comme si elle venait d'énoncer une énormité, comme si, elle en eut soudain conscience avec un pincement terrible au cœur, il lui en voulait d'être capable de dire de telles choses, de rester objective, alors qu'elle parlait de la mort de son grand frère. Amita le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant pas comment l'aider, comment lui permettre de surmonter ce terrible sentiment de culpabilité qui le dévorait.

- Il n'est rien resté de lui Amita. Il n'est rien resté de mon grand frère !

Il la laissa enfin le prendre dans ses bras et fondit en larmes sur son épaule. Amita comprenait sa réaction : c'était vrai. Lui et Alan n'avaient même pas eu la chance de pouvoir se recueillir sur le corps de leur mort, cette étape tellement nécessaire pour commencer le travail du deuil. Etant donné la chaleur dégagée lors de l'incendie attisé par les produits chimiques de l'entrepôt, tout ce qu'on avait retrouvé c'était un monceau calciné de poutres, tôles, plastiques enchevêtrés et amalgamés. Aucune chance de retrouver des restes humains dans ce chaos. D'ailleurs, pensait-elle, cela valait sans doute mieux. Il y a des circonstances ou la reconnaissance du corps est pire encore que sa disparition. Au moins Alan et Charlie garderaient de Don l'image intacte de l'agent plein de vitalité et non l'horrible vision d'un corps rabougri et méconnaissable.

Et puis Charlie se releva tout à coup, et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- Je vais donner mes conclusions à David. Maintenant que nous savons où chercher, ça ne devrait plus être long !

Elle frémit en entendant le ton implacable de sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire, obnubilé par son chagrin bien sûr, mais surtout par le remords terrible qui le rongeait depuis la disparition de son frère. Remords de cette dernière dispute et surtout de la peine qu'il lui avait faite, et remords de ne l'avoir pas écouté. Elle savait que ce remords risquait de le détruire : comment lui faire comprendre que, même s'il avait suivi la piste de l'université dès que son frère le lui avait demandé, cela n'aurait peut-être rien changé aux cours des événements ? Nul ne le saurait jamais malheureusement, et elle savait que c'était ça qui le rongerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_(à suivre)_


	14. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

_Calsci_

Après les conclusions de Charlie, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à David pour retrouver les coordonnées de trois associations de défense de l'environnement dont les dirigeants travaillaient à l'université. Il envoya donc ses collègues sur le terrain pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

Colby et Liz entrèrent à l'université dans l'intention d'aller voir les responsables de ces associations pour la protection de la nature. Liz avait demandé à Colby de ne pas se séparer, pour éviter qu'ils risquent de se faire tout de suite des idées fausses. Cela leur paraissait un peu étonnant de penser que quelqu'un de cette université pouvait commettre des actes comme ceux qui leur étaient reprochés. Ils n'imaginaient pas des personnes travaillant dans la même enceinte que Charlie, Larry et Amita être si meurtrières. Mais ils se rendaient à l'évidence : chacun des attentats avait nécessité des connaissances technologiques poussées. Et c'est ici qu'ils pourraient avoir le maximum d'informations sur qui était capable de mettre ces connaissances en application.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le bureau du Professeur Stanislas Orblaatcheev, le premier des suspects répertoriés. Là, ils le virent avec quelques uns de ses élèves. Voyant les agents du F.B.I. arriver il demanda aux étudiants de sortir.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il alors que Colby montrait sa plaque.

- Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions sur votre association de protection de la nature, commença Liz, calme, tranquille.

Le professeur s'étonna dans un premier temps, mais rapidement il afficha un visage inquiet.

- Nous sommes une petite association d'une trentaine de personne. Nous cherchons a démontrer que l'on peut vivre sans toute la modernité d'aujourd'hui. Rien de plus.

- Vous êtes donc contre tout cela ? demanda Colby, en désignant d'un grand geste le matériel informatique dernier cri qui trônait sur le bureau, avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix.

- Oui. Mais nous n'imposons pas notre vision à tout le monde. Nous leur montrons, après à eux de nous suivre ou non.

- Et qu'arrive-t-il à ceux de votre association qui n'acceptent pas toutes vos conditions de vie ? Ils ne sont plus acceptés dans votre groupe ? questionna Colby.

- Non ! s'énerva le professeur. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne respectent pas totalement ce mode de vie. Et je les comprends. Ils ont toujours été bercés par cette modernité, alors on ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain. Il n'y a pas de sanctions. Nous ne sommes pas violents, et nous sommes ouverts d'esprit.

Les deux agents ne purent en savoir plus, car le professeur se sentait pas à l'aise du fait que Colby semblait ne pas mettre du sien pour l'interroger sans le braquer.

Comprenant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien d'autre, Liz entraîna Colby vers le couloir pour se diriger vers la prochaine salle pour l'entrevue avec le professeur MacArthur Ephrazer.

Avant d'entrer dans cette seconde salle, Liz prit Colby à part.

- Ecoute Granger. Je poserai les questions, et tu écoutes, O.K. ? Je n'ai pas envie que tous les professeurs se braquent parce qu'il ne seront pas à l'aise avec ton point de vue et ta manière de les interroger.

- Liz ! Le tueur se trouve peut-être dans ces murs. Si on ne le fait pas réagir, on ne saura jamais qui il est.

- Ce n'est pas en le braquant que tu vas réussir à le faire sortir de son trou.

Se calmant, ils entrèrent alors dans le bureau.

Ils purent voir un homme au visage assez dur en train d'exposer, en paroles claires, nettes et précises une théorie complexe. Autour de lui des élèves passionnés, et envoûtés, voire presque obsédés par les idées de cet enseignant, écoutaient sans l'interrompre. Liz arriva en montrant sa plaque. Les étudiants voulurent poser des questions pour protéger leur professeur, mais ce dernier leur fit signe de s'en aller. Légèrement déçus ils acceptèrent et se résignèrent à quitter les lieux.

- Que me veut le F.B.I. ?

- Il paraît que vous faites partie d'une association pour la défense de la nature au sein de cette université. Vous prônez, je crois, la non prolifération des machines de type avion, auto, etc… et le retour à d'anciennes traditions permettant de préserver l'environnement.

- Oui, c'est exact. Je défends entièrement cette idée, afin que les générations du futur puissent hériter d'une Terre saine. Et que certains accidents qui détruisent la nature n'arrivent plus à cause de l'homme.

Dans cette phrase, on pouvait sentir une détermination froide qui fit frissonner légèrement Liz.

- On peut savoir comment vous en êtes venu à défendre cette idée ?

Le visage de l'homme se ferma, puis il répondit qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans les nouvelles technologies, et qu'il pensait que c'était ça qu'il allait tuer la Terre.

- Nous avons vu qu'il y avait pas mal de vos étudiants près de vous souvent. Que se passe-t-il s'ils ne respectent plus votre idéologie ?

- Vous me demandez si je les punis ? Si je leur fais du mal ? Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je leur rappelle bien ce que notre nouvelle technologie fait à notre terre. Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas encore un crime non ? Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai un cours à assurer.

Les agents laissèrent alors le professeur partir tout en se demandant si c'était lui qui avait causé ce désastre. Son attitude semblait être suspecte. Mais parfois, ce sont ceux qui cachent bien leurs idées qui sont en réalité les plus dangereux, et les agents le savaient parfaitement.

Enfin il entrèrent dans la dernière salle où se trouvait le professeur Forest Bishop Carter.

Celui-ci rangeait tranquillement ses copies dans son sac, quand il vit les deux agents du F.B.I. entrer.

- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il avant de voir les plaques du F.B.I..

- On aurait quelques questions à vous poser sur votre association pour la défense de la nature.

- Oh ? C'est pour moi une idée essentielle. Si l'on n'avait jamais créé cette association, personne n'aurait dénoncé le danger des machines polluant cette planète !

Liz ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous savez, il existe maintenant des voitures électriques...

- On croit toujours qu'elles sont moins polluantes, mais où est produite l'électricité ? Dans ces usines qui rejettent tant de dioxyde de carbone !

Le sujet semblait passionner le professeur.

- Et qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui sont contre vos idées ? demanda Colby calmement.

- Je ne leur fais qu'un résumé de ce qui se passerait si tout le monde agissait comme eux. Pas plus, si c'est votre question.

- Personne ne vous juge monsieur. Nous ne faisons que notre travail.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, et finit par dire :

- Je suis désolé de couper court à la discussion ; mais je vais être en retard à une conférence. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…

Les deux agents le laissèrent partir. Ils pensèrent alors à aller récupérer un peu plus d'informations sur ces trois personnes auprès de l'administration. De toute façon ils n'allaient rien apprendre de plus en continuant à les interroger.

Après avoir réuni un maximum de données sur les trois associations et leurs dirigeants, chargés de leurs dossiers, ils revinrent au F.B.I. Là, il les remirent à Charlie pour qu'il les étudie.

Y avait-il quelque chose à trouver ? Etaient-ils enfin sur la bonne voie ? Etait-il possible que, dans les lieux mêmes où son frère passait la majeure partie de sa vie, un individu impitoyable ait tramé ces attentats qui avaient abouti à la mort de Don ? Et comment réagirait Charlie si c'était bien le cas ?

_(à suivre)_

* * *

Un grand merci de vos commentaires qui donnent vraiment envie de continuer à publier.


	15. cHAPITRES 19 et 20

**CHAPITRE XIX**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Charlie compulsait fiévreusement les dossiers que lui avait remis David : c'était les antécédents connus des trois groupuscules écologistes qu'ils avaient localisés à Calsci. Les agents avaient rencontré les responsables de ces groupes. Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait mêlé à leur affaire, même si tous les trois professaient des théories plus ou moins extrémistes pour obliger les Terriens à prendre enfin un peu soin de leur planète. Ils avaient donc demandé au mathématicien de procéder à une étude de probabilités pour savoir si l'un des trois groupes était concerné, de près ou de loin, par toute cette horreur.

Charlie s'était mis au travail avec ardeur. Chaque tâche qu'on lui confiait pour résoudre cette affaire lui apparaissait comme un moyen de se racheter aux yeux de son frère, une planche de salut pour atténuer, si peu que ce soit, l'épouvantable remords qui lui rongeait le cœur. Remords de n'avoir pas su faire comprendre à son frère combien il l'aimait, combien il comptait pour lui, remords de ne l'avoir pas cru lorsqu'il avait élaboré la théorie selon laquelle il n'était pas impossible que le cerveau du groupe se trouve à Calsci, remords de l'avoir envoyé ce jour-là dans cet entrepôt de produits chimiques sans avoir préalablement évalué les risques que les terroristes aient déjà entrepris leur macabre besogne, et surtout, remords de l'avoir laissé partir avec ces mots atroces dans la tête : « Ce que je me demande, c'est si ceux pour qui je travaille en valent la peine eux ! ». Et ce remords là, plus que tous les autres, le tuait à petit feu.

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il avait l'esprit occupé par ses mathématiques que le remords reculait un peu. Et s'il pouvait l'occuper justement à aider à coincer les responsables de la mort de son frère, c'était encore mieux. Il n'envisageait pas une seconde que ceux-ci pussent échapper à la police. On devait les mettre hors d'état de nuire : au nom de tous ceux qu'ils avaient fait souffrir par leurs actions, au nom de tous ceux qu'ils avaient brisés dans leur sacerdoce aveugle, au nom de Don qui ne pourrait jamais plus donner d'ordres à son petit frère.

- Oh Donnie… Si seulement tu étais ici, gémit Charlie. Tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferais je te le jure. Je donnerais tout au monde pour que tu m'ordonnes de faire juste ce que tu me demandes et un point c'est tout !

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rageusement : ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Il aurait tout le temps pour le chagrin après, lorsque les meurtriers auraient payé pour leur forfait !

Il se replongea avec une ardeur renouvelée dans la liasse de papiers devant lui, s'efforçant de ne plus laisser son esprit vagabonder vers ce qui avait été, ou ce qui aurait pu être. Il devait garder la tête froide et affûter son raisonnement : si l'un des trois groupuscules était impliqué, il devait en faire la preuve. Ensuite le F.B.I. ferait le reste.

Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il connaissait très bien l'un des meneurs dont il était question : Stanislas Orblaacheev était un professeur assistant en physique avec lequel Larry collaborait régulièrement et les deux hommes avaient donc eu l'occasion de se rencontrer à maintes reprises. Il aimait bien le jeune émigré de vingt-huit ans qui l'amusait par ses prises de position à l'emporte-pièce et sa naïveté face aux réalités du monde qui l'entourait. C'était le type même du rêveur égaré dans un univers qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il mettait en pratique ses théories : chez lui pas d'électricité, pas de chauffage, pas de vêtements synthétiques, pas de nourriture non biologique et tout à l'avenant. Bien entendu il n'avait pas de voiture. Sa seule concession à la modernité lui avait été imposée par l'administration : c'était l'ordinateur qui trônait sur son bureau et lui permettait de tenir à jour les dossiers de ses étudiants. Et tout son travail de physicien n'était tourné que vers un but : démontrer la possibilité de vivre autrement, sans épuiser la bonne vieille Terre jusqu'à la rendre stérile et froide.

En soi Charlie comprenait son combat, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet extrémisme ne conduisait à rien. D'ailleurs rares étaient les étudiants qui écoutaient Orblaacheev. Il avait rassemblé autour de lui une dizaine de jeunes tout aussi illuminés et inoffensifs qu'il l'était lui-même et ils vivaient en autarcie sur un petit lopin de terre acheté à une dizaine de kilomètres du campus.

Non, décidément ça ne collait pas ! Orblaacheev n'aurait jamais attenté à la vie de qui que ce soit. Pour lui toute forme d'existence était sacrée, il se rapprochait en cela de la vision bouddhiste du monde. D'un geste décidé, Charlie mit de côté le dossier concerné : et un de moins !

Le suivant était celui de MacArthur Ephrazer. Celui-là, Charlie le connaissait moins bien : ils n'évoluaient pas dans les mêmes sphères. C'était un homme dur, aigri par la perte de sa femme et de son fils dans un accident d'avion quelques années auparavant. C'était cette tragédie qui l'avait conduit à refuser le monde et ses outrances. Lui, par contre, faisait un bon suspect : il avait le potentiel, l'intelligence et l'opportunité de mener chacune des actions imputées à ce groupe. Plus le temps passait, plus il se radicalisait et dans son discours et dans ses actes. L'administration de l'université l'avait d'ailleurs mis en garde à plusieurs reprises et il se trouvait actuellement en probation : au prochain dérapage, verbal ou comportemental, il sautait.

Comme tous les bons professeurs, Ephrazer voyait graviter autour de lui un groupe d'étudiants passionnés qui se seraient faits couper en huit pour lui. Certains d'ailleurs avaient déjà eu des ennuis avec les autorités pour avoir agi en dehors de la loi, soit à l'instigation directe de leur mentor, soit pour lui plaire en lui démontrant qu'ils allaient dans son sens. Cependant, ils n'étaient jamais allés au-delà de déprédations, qui avaient quand même coûté, pour certaines, plusieurs milliers de dollars de réparations, d'actes d'intimidation jamais suivis d'exécution, ou de manifestations illégales qui se terminaient généralement au poste de police.

Cependant, tôt ou tard, ce groupuscule risquait de basculer du côté de la violence. Il suffirait de peu : une opération mal préparée, un membre un peu plus fébrile, un nouvel adepte partisan de méthodes plus radicales… Qui sait si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ?

Charlie hésitait : c'était possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas, dans l'état actuel de sa réflexion, formuler ne serait-ce que le mot : probable. Alors quoi ? Attendre et voir ? Attendre… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Par acquit de conscience, il demanda à Amita de travailler sur la théorie des réseaux sociaux autour de ce groupe. Il ne laisserait aucune piste de côté.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le troisième dossier, la photo qui s'affichait, retenue par un trombone à la première page dactylographiée, lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux : Forest Bishop Carter ! Alors lui il le connaissait bien ! Celui-ci, bien que plus âgé que lui de trois ans, avait été son professeur assistant pendant un an avant que leurs divergences d'opinions ne le conduisent à demander qu'il soit affecté comme assistant à quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendrait un peu mieux.

Forest Bishop Carter ! Ca c'était un candidat sérieux, songeait Charlie. C'était un professeur assistant terriblement intelligent mais dont la carrière était entravée par son comportement presque fanatique sur certains sujets : celui de l'écologie notamment. Si on l'écoutait, quiconque utilisait sa voiture pour faire moins de cinq kilomètres était à mettre dans le même sac qu'un tueur en série. Il vomissait les concessionnaires de grosses cylindrées de luxe, les industries chimiques de tout crin, les promoteurs qui, à son sens, défiguraient les paysages que la nature leur avait offert.

Ses théories étaient un mélange d'obscurantisme d'un autre temps, d'extrémisme religieux et de délires visionnaires qui s'amalgamaient dans un discours violent et intransigeant. Charlie se souvenait avoir souvent été choqué par les prises de position de cet homme, aigri par la position subalterne à laquelle son attitude le condamnait, et qu'il prenait pour de l'acharnement de la part des pollueurs pour l'empêcher d'atteindre un vaste public et de faire enfin œuvre utile.

Forest Bishop Carter ! Charlie se demandait pourquoi, à aucun moment, il n'avait pensé à lui. Cela paraissait pourtant si évident ! Il était largement assez compétent pour avoir tramé tous les incendies et assez dénué de compassion pour ne pas s'inquiéter des victimes potentielles. Il faisait partie de ces gens faisant leur, la théorie selon laquelle toute personne fait partie du problème : les victimes ne sont pas à plaindre parce que, si elles étaient là où elles étaient lorsque l'incendie avait éclaté, c'est qu'elles faisaient partie de l'immense complot mondial destiné à ne laisser survivre sur une Terre appauvrie et sous perfusion, qu'une élite dirigeant un troupeau d'esclaves soumis, non par la force et la terreur, mais par la simple satisfaction de besoins matérialistes et l'abrutissement de masse dispensé par les médias.

Charlie savait qu'il tenait quelque chose : Carter était un homme dont le fanatisme se doublait d'un réel charisme. Le mathématicien se souvenait de l'adoration manifeste qu'avaient ses étudiants pour l'étrange assistant pourtant si dur avec la plupart d'entre eux. Il aurait pu leur demander n'importe quoi : ils l'auraient fait sans hésiter, fascination étrange faite à la fois d'attirance profonde et de répulsion diffuse, mâtinées par une réelle frayeur envers leur idole.

Le remords vint à nouveau lui broyer la gorge et pendant un instant il eut l'impression de suffoquer. Comment n'avait-il pas soupçonné Carter dès que Don avait mentionné la possibilité d'une piste universitaire ? Quel était ce démon qui l'avait poussé à refuser définitivement cette option, sans même la soumettre à un simple calcul de probabilités ? Quelle était cette supériorité dont il se croyait investi qui l'avait conduit à ne pas même vouloir envisager ce cas de figure simplement parce que c'était Don qui le lui soumettait ? Et comment pourrait-il jamais se pardonner s'il s'avérait que Carter était effectivement leur homme ? Car, si c'était le cas, il aurait suffi qu'il donne son nom à son frère et celui-ci n'aurait eu aucun mal à démontrer son implication, avant même l'épisode de l'entrepôt puisqu'à ce moment-là, ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'il lui réclamait cette étude. Et alors…

Charlie se secoua : rien ne servait de s'emballer à tort. Il devait rester rationnel et ne pas se laisser influencer ni par les événements passés, ni par ce qu'il pensait de Carter. Car il devait s'avouer que cela lui plairait que l'assistant fut enfin mis hors d'état de nuire sur le campus. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il déplorait l'influence pernicieuse qu'il exerçait sur quelques étudiants plus fragiles, en quêtes de repères, même les plus extrêmes. Il se souvenait de cette jeune femme, douée mais si perdue, qu'il avait eu dans son cours quelques années auparavant. Il aurait aimé la prendre sous son aile pour l'aider à trouver sa voie. Mais elle était tombée sous le charme de Carter qui n'avait fait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Ce qui s'était passé exactement, nul ne l'avait jamais su. Une grande histoire d'amour qui tourne au drame ? Une passion non partagée ? Une idole qui tombe un jour de son piédestal ? Toujours est-il que la jeune femme, un matin, avait sauté du haut d'un pont sur la voie rapide qui s'étendait au-dessous d'elle. Et Carter n'avait même pas semblé se rendre compte de sa disparition.

Charlie avait essayé, à cette occasion, de le faire renvoyer de l'université. Mais le professeur assistant avait, malgré ses défauts et son comportement ombrageux, quelques protecteurs puissants dans le conseil d'administration. Il était en outre défendu par le professeur titulaire dont il dépendait et qui appréciait grandement ses compétences, son savoir-faire et son dévouement. Il était donc resté. Mais jamais il n'avait pardonné à Charlie son ingérence et, lorsque les deux hommes se croisaient sur le campus, le mathématicien, si lui ignorait son vis-à-vis, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner sous l'intensité de la haine que reflétait le regard de Carter.

Déterminé à ne plus commettre d'erreurs, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, Charlie se lança frénétiquement dans un calcul de probabilités : Ephrazer ? Carter ? Carter ? Ephrazer ? Et le gagnant était :

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

« Forest Bishop Carter ! Je crois que c'est notre homme!

David se tourna vers le mathématicien, soudain tendu comme un arc.

- Tu es sûr Charlie ?

- Il y a plus de quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent de chances qu'il soit impliqué. Tiens, regarde !

Charlie, fébrile, développa pour David tout l'enchaînement de sa théorie.

- Et puis ça colle. J'ai demandé des vérifications au fur et à mesure : à chaque incendie, à chacun tu m'entends ! il avait l'opportunité d'agir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Donc, tu penses qu'il pourrait être le cerveau du groupe.

- C'est certain. Lui et son âme damnée : Robert Manchot. C'est un type qui traîne régulièrement sur le campus sans qu'on sache vraiment quel y est précisément son rôle. Il est toujours fourré avec Carter et semble tout aussi fanatique que lui.

- Tu as une idée pour les autres ?

Charlie posa devant lui trois photographies : celle de trois jeunes gens d'à peine vingt ans et sa voix se fit triste en disant :

- Je pense aux frères Lewis : Louis et Jules et à Emilie Banister, la fiancée de Jules. Ce sont trois étudiants pas particulièrement doués, un peu paumés, en quête de repères : les cibles idéales pour des manipulateurs comme Carter et Manchot.

- D'accord. Tu as raison, ça vaut le coup de creuser de ce côté-là. Merci Charlie. Je lance tout de suite une recherche pour savoir où…

Charlie ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase : il lui tendit un papier sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse :

- Tiens, c'est déjà fait. Je suis certain que tu les trouveras là. J'ai pris mes renseignements auprès de l'administration. Aucun des cinq n'a réapparu sur le campus depuis l'incendie.

Interdit, David contemplait la feuille que venait de lui tendre Charlie.

- Mais… C'était notre boulot ça Charlie, pas le tien !

- Je devais le faire David, tu comprends, pour Don. Si j'avais fait cette recherche avant, mon frère serait toujours en vie. Si je l'avais lancée quand il me l'a demandée, j'aurais abouti aux mêmes conclusions et vous seriez intervenus avant que ce malade ne piège l'entrepôt.

- Charlie, tu n'en sais rien. Nul ne peut dire comment les choses auraient tourné. Tu n'es responsable de rien Charlie, tu m'entends ?

David s'inquiétait du mutisme du mathématicien. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées et son regard dur, si éloigné du regard qu'il avait habituellement, inquiéta l'agent.

- Charlie… A quoi tu penses ?

- A Donnie. Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça David…

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Charlie et David, ému, lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour tenter de le réconforter.

- Charlie, ça ne sert à rien de te torturer avec ça. Don ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il aurait aimé que tu sois courageux, comme tu l'es depuis ces deux derniers jours. Personne n'aurait pu être plus efficace que toi Charlie. Et si tu as raison, alors tu auras vengé ton frère. Crois-moi, si c'est ce Carter le responsable, il ne nous échappera pas.

- C'est lui David, je te l'assure.

- Je te crois Charlie. On va y aller tout de suite.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Pas question Charlie. Ce n'est pas ta place !

David ne voulait surtout pas que le mathématicien les accompagne. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire si sa théorie s'avérait exacte, ce dont David ne doutait pas ? Qui sait s'il ne serait pas capable de commettre une folie, aveuglé par le chagrin et le remords ? Il ne le laisserait pas prendre ce risque : Don ne lui pardonnerait pas de laisser son petit frère se fourvoyer dans une voie sans issue.

- Pas question Charlie. Si tu veux, tu peux nous attendre ici. Mais tu ferais beaucoup mieux de rentrer chez toi. Je te promets de te tenir au courant !

_(à suivre)_


	16. Chapitres 21 à 24

Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku

**CHAPITRE XXI**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Devant l'air intransigeant de l'agent, Charlie n'essaya pas d'insister plus longtemps. Il avait fait sa part de travail : il avait identifié et localisé les pyromanes. Son frère serait fier de lui, il avait trouvé la manière de le venger, de capturer ces malfrats.

- Merci beaucoup Charlie. On va les coincer ! Et ça grâce à toi. Sois sûr que si Don était là, il serait fier de toi, dit David en prenant son téléphone, et en composant le numéro de Colby.

- Colby, on a l'adresse du chef de ces pyromanes. Tu vas y aller avec Liz. On te rejoint sur place.

David donna l'adresse et partit à son tour, laissant Charlie seul dans les locaux du F.B.I..

Ce dernier alla s'installer au bureau de son frère. Il y avait des photos de Robin et de lui, ainsi que des photos de famille. S'installant sur la chaise où s'asseyait son frère. Charlie réfléchissait. Son frère ne reviendrait certes plus, mais il devait être fier en ce moment. Cependant, un sentiment d'injustice, et de colère l'agitait toujours. A chaque fois qu'il regardait ce bureau, il sentait un vide, mais aussi il se sentait attiré par ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans ce tiroir : le tiroir de Don. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il l'ouvrit. Et là, tout fut clair.

Une lueur apparut dans ses yeux. Il avait trouvé le moyen de corriger cette injustice de la vie. Certes cela ne permettrait pas de faire revenir Don, mais cela aurait au moins la possibilité de soulager sa conscience, et d'aider la société. L'objet qui semblait avoir beaucoup d'intérêt pour Charlie, était aussi cause d'un tiraillement. Un combat entre la raison et l'instinct était en train de se faire. N'étant pas sûr, il prit l'objet, et le cacha. Il referma le tiroir et partit demander conseil à la personne qui saurait quoi faire. Il partit donc voir son père.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII**

_Los Angeles_

En ville, Colby et Liz venaient de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Carter était le maître des lieux. Il faisait d'ailleurs partie des suspects que Don avait dans sa liste d'origine. Un professeur assistant qui était lui aussi à Calsci, spécialiste en physique, et dont la spécialité était la combustion. Evidement, les deux agents avaient pris soin d'appeler les renforts. Mais ils voulaient agir rapidement afin d'appréhender au plus vite le suspect avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Colby se mit alors près de la porte, faisant signe à Liz qu'ils allaient entrer à son signal. Les deux agents préparèrent leur armes. Ils savaient que l'homme serait sûrement surpris, mais aussi qu'il était peut-être armé.  
Malgré la peur, malgré ces gouttes de sueurs qui leur coulaient sur le front et brouillaient légèrement leur vision, ils entrèrent en hurlant leur appartenance au F.B.I..

Sur la route, David avait pris note, que Colby et Liz entraient dans la maison afin d'intercepter le dit suspect. Inquiet, il se pressa, sans pour autant mettre la vie des gens en danger. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre membre de son équipe soit à son tour tué. Il savait que Don ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il était très attaché à son équipe, et faisait tout pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne coure un danger inutile. Mais David savait que Colby et Liz étaient des agents intelligents et qu'ils l'appelleraient en cas de gros problème. Cependant on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour ses hommes.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

_Maison des Eppes_

Chez les Eppes, Alan eu la bonne surprise de voir Charlie rentrer après de nombreuses heures passée au F.B.I. Rassuré, au départ, de voir son petit revenir après tout ce travail, il fut vite pris d'une inquiétude qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Le visage de Charlie en disait long. Ce n'était pas le visage du mathématicien n'arrivant pas à résoudre un problème d'équation. Non c'était un tout autre problème. Ce devait être un problème qui concernait sa vie privée, et donc, en l'occurrence, la disparition de son frère...

Charlie avait très bien caché l'objet qui pouvait effrayer son père. Voyant que celui-ci avait perçu sa préoccupation, il lui demanda :

- Papa...Est-ce que tu en veux à celui qui a tué Don ? Je l'ai retrouvé.

Le sang de son père ne fit qu'un tour, n'écoutant que la question de Charlie, sans prêter attention à l'étrange attitude de son fils et il répondit dans un élan de colère :

- Si je le pouvais, je lui ferais payer cher ce qu'il a fait à notre petit Donnie !

S'il avait su ce que son fils allait faire, il n'aurait sans doute jamais prononcé ces paroles. Charlie sourit alors à son père, et, tout doucement, il partit. Etonné, mais en colère aussi que son fils parte si tôt après son retour, il lui dit :

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai un travail à finir papa...Je reviendrai.

Il ferma doucement la porte. Son père ignorait ce que cachait se drôle de sourire. Puis le moteur de la voiture de Charlie lui fit comprendre qu'il était parti. Juste après son départ, Alan reçut un coup de fil de la part d'un agent du F.B.I., lui disant que...

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

_Domicile de F.B. Carter_

David arriva à son tour à l'adresse indiquée. Inquiet pour son équipe il entra rapidement avec les renforts. Là ils purent voir Colby et Liz dans le salon tenir les suspects en joue. En effet, outre Carter, ils avaient eu la bonne surprise de découvrir ses quatre complices présumés à son domicile. La bande était donc au complet. Les suspects ne bougeaient pas, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance.

- On a fouillé tout le rez de chaussé. On te les laisse David. Moi et Liz nous allons au sous-sol. On a entendu de drôles de bruits.

- Compris allez-y. Je m'en occupe.

Le coeur battant rapidement, en proie à la peur, Alan conduisait en ayant en tête les mots qu'avait prononcés l'agent au téléphone. Il devait retrouver Charlie avant qu'il ne fasse la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Car ce dernier n'avait pas volé un objet ayant une valeur financière ou sentimentale... Mais cet objet pouvait ôter la vie d'une personne.

- Charlie ? Qu'as-tu dans la tête ? pensait Alan. Cela ne fera pas revenir Don... Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie !

Mais Los Angeles étant la ville des voiture, Alan perdit rapidement la trace de Charlie, et à cause d'un feu rouge, il dut abandonner la partie, la peur au ventre, envahi par l'inquiétude.

Dans la rue du suspect, Charlie venait de se garer, et se dirigeait vers la maison. Les agents, le connaissant, ne furent pas surpris, et comprenant l'envie du mathématicien de voir l'assassin de son frère les menottes aux poignets, il le laissèrent passer.

Charlie entra alors dans le salon, et vit de nombreux agents et David, satisfaits d'avoir arrêté le meurtrier de Don. Surpris, David lui demanda alors :

- Que viens-tu faire ici Charlie ?  
La bouche moite, la main tremblante mais l'esprit vif, rongé par l'idée de vengeance, le mathématicien répondit :

- J'ai un travail à terminer.

Il sortit alors lentement de son manteau, le pistolet de secours que Don laissait toujours dans son tiroir au bureau du F.B.I. Tous furent surpris de son geste. Enfin presque tout le monde. Le meurtrier avait l'air de ne pas avoir peur.

- Alors ça fait quoi, de savoir qu'un de tes collègues a tué ton frère...Eppes ? demanda calmement Carter.

A ce moment-là, Charlie comprit que le criminel se réjouissait de la mort de Don, simplement parce que c'était le frère de l'un des hommes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Qui sait s'il n'avait pas sciemment attiré Don dans ce piège ? Et si son frère était mort pour que Carter prenne sa revanche sur lui ? De toute façon, qu'importait…

- Alors, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu vas mourir, répondit calmement Charlie.

_(à suivre)_


	17. Chapitres 25 et 26

**CHAPITRE XXV**

_Maison de F.B. Carter_

- Avec moi Liz, on descend ! avait intimé Colby tandis que David et Nikki entreprenaient de fouiller l'étage.

La jeune femme lui avait emboîté le pas et, se couvrant mutuellement, ils étaient descendus à la cave. L'endroit était humide et sentait le renfermé. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'aucun des malfaiteurs : visiblement, personne ne s'était réfugié là. D'ailleurs, d'après l'état des lieux, on ne devait pas y descendre bien souvent. Les deux agents avaient remisé leurs armes dans leurs étuis quand ils entendirent soudain un bruit sourd : comme si on cognait à quelques mètres d'eux. La torche de Liz troua l'obscurité de la cave et éclaira, sur le mur du fond, l'encadrement d'une porte. Aussitôt, sans parler, communiquant par signes en personnes habituées à travailler ensemble, les deux agents, l'arme de nouveau au poing, progressèrent vers cette porte derrière laquelle, visiblement, quelqu'un frappait.

- F.B.I. cria Liz. Sortez de cette pièce !

- Sortez où on tire ! insista Colby.

Il n'y eut, pour toute réponse, qu'une reprise des coups. Soudain Liz s'exclama :

- C'est un S.O.S. !

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute bon sang ! Trois courts, trois longs, trois courts : c'est un S.O.S.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

- Méfions nous quand même. Avec ces tordus, on ne sait jamais.

Progressant précautionneusement, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la porte de chaque côté de laquelle ils se placèrent. Colby posa la main sur la poignée et tourna la porte ne s'ouvrit pas : elle était fermée à clé.

- D'accord. Reculez vous ! cria alors Colby. Je vais tirer.

Il se plaça à environ deux mètres de la porte, Liz derrière lui et il tira dans la serrure. Puis il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied puissant.

Ils virent alors une toute petite pièce : pas plus de deux mètres sur deux, sans aucune fenêtre, où l'atmosphère était étouffante et fétide. Une odeur âcre les prit à la gorge. Mais leur attention se porta surtout sur l'homme qui gisait au sol, pieds et poings liés, un bâillon noué autour de la bouche, par-dessus une taie d'oreiller qui lui recouvrait la tête. Ils se précipitèrent vers le malheureux.

- Tout va bien monsieur, le rassura Liz. Nous sommes du F.B.I. on va vous sortir de là.

Ils relevèrent l'homme dont les poignets étaient menottés dans le dos. Pendant que Colby s'attaquait aux liens qui lui retenaient les chevilles, Liz dénouait prestement le bâillon qui devait l'étouffer puis elle arracha la taie d'oreiller et un cri qui tenait à la fois de l'étonnement intense et de la joie lui échappa.

Surpris, Colby leva les yeux vers le visage du prisonnier et il en resta bouche bée à son tour.

- Je vais t'abattre !

- Charlie, ne fait pas l'idiot. Lâche cette arme !

Au rez-de-chaussée, les choses étaient en train de tourner au drame. Charlie pointait toujours son arme sur l'assistant terrorisé. Aussitôt, tous les agents présents avaient, à leur tour, braqué leurs armes sur lui et David, suant à grosses gouttes, essayait de faire entendre raison au mathématicien visiblement incontrôlable

- Charlie, Charlie écoute-moi. Lâche cette arme, tout de suite.

- Non ! Il a tué mon frère !

- Charlie ! Il va payer pour ça. Mais si tu tires sur lui, tu vas nous obliger à tirer sur toi.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre maintenant ?

- Tout Charlie ! Tu as tout à perdre. Ton boulot, Amita, ton père.

- Il a tué Don !

Il répétait cette phrase comme un leitmotiv, incapable de voir plus loin que cette réalité insupportable.

- Charlie, pose cette arme.

- Quand il sera mort !

- Tu ne le tueras pas Charlie. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je te connais.

- Pourtant, c'est bien moi qui aie envoyé mon frère à la mort. C'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux !

- Don est mort à cause de lui.

- Peut-être. Mais Don ne voudrait pas que tu l'abattes. Il refuserait que tu termines ta vie en prison à cause de ce type.

Charlie le regarda, hésitant, partagé entre la voix de la raison qui sortait de sa bouche et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'il devait venger la mort de son frère adoré. David comprit qu'il se calmait et qu'il devait saisir cette chance de lui faire entendre raison.

- Pense à Amita Charlie. Et puis pense à ton père.

- Mon père ?

- Oui. Il a besoin de toi. Maintenant plus encore qu'avant. Que deviendra-t-il si tu vas en prison hein ? Qui l'aidera si tu n'es plus là toi non plus ?

- Papa…

Il semblait que la colère quittait sa voix, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et David se dit qu'il était en train de gagner cette difficile partie. Mais à ce moment-là, Carter gâcha tout. Sa terreur s'était estompée devant l'hésitation de Charlie. Persuadé désormais que celui-ci ne mettrait jamasi son dessein à exécution, il se fit goguenard :

- Et ben alors professeur Eppes ? On n'ose pas tirer ? Bien sûr que non ! Vous n'avez jamais été capable d'aller au bout de vos idées ! Vous battre pour un idéal, vous ne savez même pas ce que ça veut dire ! Et votre frère ne valait pas mieux que vous.

Avec un cri de rage, Charlie leva à nouveau son arme. Il aurait tiré si David ne s'était pas interposé entre lui et le criminel. Les agents autour de lui relevèrent les armes qu'ils avaient baissées, pensant le plus dur passé.

- Charlie, ne l'écoute pas. Il cherche à te faire du mal. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais Don lui en valait la peine ! Je dois le faire, pour mon frère !

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues : tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment présent, c'est que son grand frère ne reviendrait jamais plus. Qu'il avait disparu pour toujours par la faute de cet homme et cela lui était insupportable.

- Lâche cette arme Charlie, je t'en conjure ! supplia David.

- Non ! Je dois le faire, pour Don.

- Charlie ! Lâche cette arme tout de suite.

Charlie eut l'impression qu'on venait de jeter une bombe à ses pieds. Tétanisé, l'esprit bloqué, il ne comprenait pas : cette voix… c'était impossible… il rêvait. Autour de lui, le temps semblait s'être figé. Les agents fixaient tous un point situé dans son dos, au-delà de lui, et tous avaient l'air abasourdis.

- Tu m'entends Charlie, lâche cette arme immédiatement !

Cette voix ! Il n'y avait pas à se tromper !

Comme au ralenti, Charlie se retourna vers celui qui venait ainsi, par deux fois, de l'apostropher. Les larmes se mirent à rouler de plus belle sur ses joues tandis que l'arme lui échappait des mains, malgré lui. Sur le seuil de la porte qui menait au sous-sol, se tenait son frère, soutenu par Colby. Il était livide, une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait les joues, il avait l'air épuisé, ses vêtements étaient froissés, salis et même déchirés par endroit, mais c'était bien Don, vivant. VIVANT !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

_Domicile de F.B. Carter_

Avec un cri qui tenait à la fois de la joie, de l'incompréhension et de la douleur, Charlie se jeta sur son frère.

- Don, oh mon Dieu, Don, c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? Mais comment ? Oh Donnie !

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire : il serrait son frère dans ses bras, puis s'éloignait de lui, le tenant à bout de bras comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis il l'étreignait à nouveau sauvagement, pleurant, riant et criant tout en même temps.

- Arrête Charlie, tu m'étouffes ! finit par implorer Don.

- Pardon, pardon ! Viens ! Viens par ici !

Il soutenait son frère qui semblait à bout de forces vers le canapé où il l'aida à s'asseoir puis il s'assit tout contre lui. Un agent lui tendait une couverture qu'il drapa soigneusement sur les épaules de Don avant de le serrer une fois encore contre sa poitrine.

- Mais comment ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être là ? pleurait-il.

C'était la même question qui hantaient les agents, fous de joie eux aussi de s'apercevoir que leur collègue était bien vivant, mais moins démonstratifs. De toute façon, Charlie accaparait totalement son frère retrouvé.

- Ils m'ont enlevé dans l'entrepôt, raconta Don. J'avais entendu appeler au secours. C'était l'un d'entre eux qui avait chuté, les autres ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien sur le moment. Lorsque je suis arrivé près de lui, je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que ce n'était pas un agent. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé : je n'allais pas le laisser là. Mais on n'avait plus moyen de regagner la porte. C'est alors qu'il m'a dit qu'ils avaient creusé un tunnel à partir des égouts et nous nous sommes dirigés par là-bas. Le reste de la bande s'y trouvait et je me suis fait proprement embarquer.

- Mais tu vas bien ? Tu vas vraiment bien ?

- Oui Charlie. Juste une vilaine bosse.

- Ils t'ont frappé ?

- A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas vraiment laissé faire, tu sais.

A ce moment-là, le regard de Charlie tomba sur les profondes ecchymoses et écorchures qui marbraient les poignets de son frère :

- Oh mon Dieu Donnie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- T'inquiète ! Ce n'est rien. Juste la marque des menottes. Au bout de… Au fait, ça fait combien de temps au juste ? Deux, trois jours ?

- Trois jours oui. Et ils t'ont laissé menotté tout ce temps ? Ces gens sont des monstres !

- Charlie… Ca va, j'en ai vu d'autre tu sais. Je survivrai !

Charlie ne se lassait pas de regarder son frère rescapé : il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire au miracle auquel il assistait. Il tenait la main de Don dans les siennes et rien ni personne n'aurait pu le convaincre de le lâcher.

Colby tendit un verre d'eau à son ami. Charlie ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attraper. Il le saisit et le porta aux lèvres de son frère.

- C'est bon Charlie, je peux boire tout seul, protesta celui-ci.

Mais il le laissa faire, comprenant combien il avait besoin de ces petits gestes insignifiants pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Merci, ça fait du bien, dit-il.

- Ils ne t'ont rien donné, pendant tout ce temps ? s'indigna Charlie.

- Mais si petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils me nourrissaient deux fois par jour et j'avais aussi droit d'aller aux toilettes. Je n'ai pas été maltraité.

- C'est relatif ! rétorqua Liz. Ils t'ont quand même laissé menotté durant tout ce temps.

- Je crois qu'ils se méfiaient un peu de moi.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, plaisanta David.

Un grand éclat de rire gagna tous les agents présents, fait de soulagement et de joie de s'apercevoir que le cauchemar qu'ils avaient cru traverser n'était pas réel. Charlie, lui, ne rit pas : il gardait les yeux rivés sur son frère, ne le quittant pas du regard, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'évanouisse en fumée dans les quelques secondes où il le perdrait de vue. David fit signe à ses coéquipiers de sortir : il savait que les deux frères avaient besoin de se retrouver en tête à tête quelques minutes.

_(à suivre)_


	18. Chapitres 27, 28 et 29

**Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

_Domicile de F.B. Carter_

Après avoir quitté les deux frères, David se dirigea vers les pyromanes. Il voulait comprendre les motivations de ces jeunes gens en ce qui concernait Don.

« Pourquoi avoir kidnappé l'agent Eppes ? Que pensiez-vous en faire ?

Carter ne répondit pas, il semblait ne plus vouloir donner une réponse, ne pas vouloir se justifier devant cet agent, alors qu'il aurait dit mille et une choses avant pour se justifier devant le professeur Eppes, pour le narguer et lui faire perdre les pédales.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de Carter, il se tourna alors vers son lieutenant, Robert Manchot, le type même du fanatique, qui répondit à sa question par un rire digne des plus grands désaxés psychologiques, ou de ces tueurs qui ne font cela que par plaisir. Son regard se tourna alors vers les plus jeunes, les plus fragiles aussi. Les trois jeunes gens, semblaient être terrifiés, indignés, honteux. David se rapprocha d'eux, et d'une voix calme, et douce il leur demanda :

« Vous devriez collaborer avec nous. Le procureur en tiendrait compte. »

Ayant conscience que leur futur dépendait uniquement d'eux, et non plus de ces deux hommes qui les terrifiaient, ils firent signe qu'il acceptaient de collaborer. La fille se mit alors à tout raconter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

_Trois jours auparavant dans l'entrepôt en flammes._

Jules, hurlait à mort, il espérait que son frère, Louis, allait revenir pour l'aider. Mais il se souvenait aussi que, lors de leur préparation, Carter et Robert avaient bien stipulé que, si l'un d'eux était pris au piége par les flammes, alors ils devraient l'abandonner. Qu'ils ne reviendraient pas pour l'aider.

Même si ces paroles repassaient dans sa tête, il espérait tout de même que son frère viendrait l'aider. Ne croyant plus en cet espoir d'avoir un jour le droit de respirer à nouveau l'air libre, il se disait qu'il allait abandonner, lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Comprenant qu'il avait de nouveau une chance que l'on vienne lui sauver la vie, peu importe de qui il s'agissait, il se remit à crier. L'homme se rapprochait de lui :

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- C'est ma jambe : je crois qu'elle est cassée, je ne peux pas bouger.

- Je vais vous aider. Courage, on va s'en sortir.

Il l'aida à se libérer. Fort heureusement, la jambe n'était pas cassée : fortement contusionnée simplement sans doute.

- Appuyez-vous sur mon épaule. On va sortir de là ! hurla l'homme.

Obéissant comme un petit soldat, Jules remarqua alors la plaque qui était accrochée à la ceinture de son sauveur.

- Je suis l'agent Eppes du F.B.I.. Ne vous inquiétez pas on va s'en sortir.

Don semblait avoir parlé un peu trop vite : devant lui les flammes avaient pris une grande ampleur. Sentant la peur de l'agent du F.B.I., due au fait qu'il semblait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sortir de cette situation, il se dit alors qu'il fallait parler de la solution de repli qu'ils avaient prévue en cas de soucis.

- Il y a un tunnel que nous avons creusé pour aller dans les égouts. Passons par là ! toussota Jules en montrant le chemin à l'agent du F.B.I. afin de sauver sa propre peau, sans se douter des conséquences que cet acte allait avoir.

Dans le tunnel, Louis et Emilie étaient entrés en conflit avec Carter et Robert.

- Il faut aller le sauver. On va pas le laisser mourir ! hurlait Louis, tandis qu'Emilie tentait de calmer son amoureux pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

- On avait été clair dès le début. De toute façon il est trop tard, insista alors Robert sans aucune compassion envers ce jeune homme qui venait probablement de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- C'est trop tard Louis, ajouta Emilie en se serrant contre l'élu de son coeur.

Carter ne daigna même pas leur jeter un regard : pour lui tout était prévu à l'avance, et Jules n'était qu'un pion simple à remplacer.  
N'acceptant pas l'idée que son frère puisse mourir, Louis repartit seul dans le tunnel, vers les flammes. Emilie tenta de le rattraper, mais il était trop tard. Aucun des deux autres hommes ne voulait bouger. Ils allaient rester ici le temps de voir si Louis réussissait à sortir son frère des flammes, ou s'il allait mourir avec lui.

Faisant le chemin inverse, rapidement, Louis se retrouva face à face avec son frère, blessé, brûlé, soutenu par un agent du F.B.I..

- Jules, tu n'as rien ? Tant mieux ! hurla Louis en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui, il va bien. Mais comme vous avez l'air tous deux impliqués dans cet incendie, vous, je vous arrête, dit calmement Don en mettant les menottes à Louis, tout en faisant attention que Jules ne soit pas davantage blessé.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? demanda-t-il ensuite à ses prisonniers.

Ils ne répondirent pas et il ne chercha pas de réponse. Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin vers les autres membres de leur équipe.

Arrivé aux égouts, Don s'aperçut rapidement qu'il avait bien à faire à un groupe. Et pas n'importe quel groupe. L'un de ses membres, il le connaissait bien : il l'avait souvent vu roder près du bureau de Charlie quand il venait le voir à Calsci.

Rapidement, Carter prit la jeune Emilie en otage.

- Agent Eppes. Relâchez mes hommes tout de suite. Ou je la tue !

Bien sûr, Don aurait pu résister : après tout, Emilie était une complice et, en tant que telle, elle savait les risques auxquels elle s'exposait. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre en danger une si jeune femme, visiblement terrifiée. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il céda, et libéra Louis, qui s'empressa de prendre Jules sur son épaule.

Robet Manchot se rapprocha de l'agent Eppes et prit son arme. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, celui-ci tenta de se battre pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais son agresseur l'assomma brutalement.

- Je le tue Carter ? demanda Robert Manchot tout en se pourléchant la lèvre supérieure, en sentant l'approche du sang.

- Nooon !, hurla alors Jules.

Carter et Robert le regardèrent étonnés.

- Peux-tu me donner une bonne raison de le garder en vie ce gêneur ? demanda impatiemment Robert, le doigt sur la gâchette.

- Il...Il peut nous servir de monnaie d'échange si jamais nous avions un soucis avec le F.B.I., inventa Jules peu sûr de ses paroles, disant les premiers mots qui lui passaient par la tête. L'essentiel, pour lui, était de convaincre ces dangereux fanatiques, dénués de toute compassion, auxquels il regrettait de plus en plus de s'être lié, d'épargner la vie de cet homme qui était venu à son secours quand eux l'avaient abandonné. Qu'il soit agent au F.B.I. n'y changeait rien : il était avant tout un être humain qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser exécuter devant lui comme un animal sans risquer d'être ravalé au rang de ce qu'il voulait combattre en s'engageant dans l'action clandestine prônée par son professeur.

Légèrement irrité, Robert allait donner le coup de grâce à Don, lorsque Carter dit :

- Laisse le en vie. Le gosse a raison. Si jamais nous devons nous enfuir, il serait intéressant d'avoir un otage utile.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

_Trois jours avant, domicile de F.B. Carter_

Par la suite, les jeunes et Carter avaient décidé qu'il fallait enfermer leur captif dans la cave, et le retenir dans des conditions assez correctes pour le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible et pouvoir se servir de lui en cas de pépin. Les trois jeunes espéraient, à terme, permettre la libération de l'otage, Carter lui, n'envisageait pas les choses sous cet angle. En fouillant dans ses poches il avait découvert l'identité de l'agent qu'il retenait et il était fou de joie d'avoir enfin l'occasion de se venger de ce petit professeur Eppes qui l'avait méprisé et avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de le faire chasser de l'université. Il lui montrerait lequel des deux était le plus fort !

Les jeunes assuraient des relais permettant à Don d'avoir les soins vitaux et de confort, qui consistait à avoir au minimum deux repas, et à pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Bien sûr, pour ne pas que leur otage leur fausse compagnie ils lui avaient passé ses propres menottes et s'étaient arrangés pour qu'il ne puisse jamais s'enfuir. Se méfiant de ses jeunes complices, pour éviter que Don ne puisse les retourner contre lui, Carter avait gardé la clé dans un endroit bien secret. Et puis, il avait fait attention que Don ne puisse pas communiquer avec eux. Qui sait si il ne serait pas parvenu à les convaincre de le libérer ou de prévenir les autorités ?

Alors il lui avait mis une taie d'oreiller sur la tête, et un bâillon pour l'empêcher de parler. Pour le nourrir, on se contentait de relever la taie sur son nez et de lui donner la becquée. Chaque passage aux toilettes était une épreuve pour lui, car il avait les mains attachées, la tête toujours couverte de la taie, limitant ainsi les risques d'évasion mais le rendant totalement dépendant de ses ravisseurs même pour ces moments d'intimité.

Carter devait aussi faire face à un autre problème. Il devait contenir Robert Manchot qui ne voulait pas laisser l'otage en vie.

- On doit le tuer avant qu'il nous cause le moindre souci ! avait-il hurlé.

Son chef savait bien que, plus que l'inquiétude, c'était l'appât du sang du à sa cruauté naturelle qui le poussait à vouloir assassiner leur prisonnier.

- Tu te calmes. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, avec lui dans nos filets nous pourrons nous enfuir sans gros problèmes. Alors maintenant tu cesses tout de suite ton jeu, tu t'assois et tu te tais.

Pas ravi d'entendre de telles choses, Robert ne pouvait rien faire non plus, car il n'avait pas de silencieux, et n'avait pas accès à la cave où Don était retenu, car Carter ne voulait pas qu'il soit dans la même pièce que lui : jamais. Du moins tant qu'il était nécessaire de le garder en vie. Après…

_Fin du flash-back_  
Les trois jeunes, maintenant ravis d'avoir tout dit, partirent à leur tour au poste de police. David se dit que Don avait eu une chance phénoménale d'avoir la vie sauve malgré les circonstances. Cela aurait put se passer tout autrement.

_(à suivre)_


	19. Chapitre 30

**CHAPITRE XXX**

_Domicile de F.B. Carter_

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Charlie prit de nouveau son frère dans ses bras, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se convaincre qu'il était bien là. Puis il le lâcha et le regarda attentivement, voulant s'assurer qu'il était indemne. Son regard se troubla de nouveau à la vue des longs sillons qui entouraient ses poignets. Son frère surprit son regard et s'empressa de lui dire :

- Ca va Charlie. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

- Ca ne te fait pas mal ?

- C'est supportable, rassure-toi.

- Don, je voulais te demander pardon. Je regrette tellement !

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Charlie ?

Don semblait tomber des nues.

- Ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu partes ce jour-là.

Devant la mimique d'incompréhension de son frère, il précisa :

- Que je refusais de t'aider. Et surtout que je ne savais pas si tu en valais la peine.

Soudain, Don comprit ce qui tourmentait son frère et il s'écria :

- Oh ça ! Arrête, n'y pense plus Charlie, ça n'a aucune importance.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu le sais bien Donnie.

- Charlie, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas.

- Mais je l'ai dit !

- Tu étais en colère, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et puis, tu as bien le droit de dire des énormités de temps à autre, toi aussi.

Mais Charlie ne répondit pas au sourire de son frère.

- Je ne le pensais pas Donnie. Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas.

- Bien sûr Charlie, bien sûr que je le sais ! Arrête de t'en faire pour ça.

- Parce que, si quelqu'un vaut bien la peine que je me donne du mal pour lui, continuait le mathématicien semblant n'avoir pas écouté son frère, c'est bien toi Donnie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais frangin, dit Don, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis, rebondissant sur cette dernière affirmation, il enchaîna gravement.

- J'ai vu en effet que tu étais vraiment capable de faire n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ?

Charlie baissa la tête, ému par le ton sévère qu'avait pris la voix de son frère.

- Je croyais qu'il t'avait tué ! J'ai perdu la tête !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse Charlie ! Tu étais prêt à tuer un homme ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Donnie… Je n'ai pas réfléchi !

- Alors ça c'est nouveau ! Si TOI tu ne réfléchis plus, où va le monde ?

- Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit en vie, alors que toi…

- Et tu as pensé à papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il serait devenu sans toi, tu peux me le dire ?

- Je t'en prie, ne sois pas fâché contre moi Donnie. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Don fut bouleversé de l'intensité du désarroi dans la voix de son frère et son ton se fit plus doux.

- Je ne suis pas fâché Charlie. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que jamais plus tu ne feras ce genre de chose. Quoi qu'il se passe. Jamais plus Charlie, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, je te le promets Donnie.

- Mon petit frère !

Don attira Charlie à lui et les deux frères restèrent enlacés un moment. Puis soudain, le cadet s'écarta en s'écriant :

- Mon Dieu, papa !

- Quoi ?

- On doit lui dire que tu es vivant ! Il va être fou de joie.

- Papa ! Je n'y pensais plus. Il faut l'appeler.

- C'est inutile.

La voix de leur père les fit se retourner. Il se tenait derrière eux, les larmes aux yeux, profondément ému.

Inquiet de ce que pourrait faire Charlie, depuis qu'il avait perdu son fils de vue au carrefour, il avait tourné dans le quartier, en proie à une anxiété terrible : il savait que Charlie risquait de commettre un acte irréparable et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir empêché de partir. Et si son fils tirait sur Carter ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Et si un agent du F.B.I. tirait sur lui pour protéger le criminel ? Un gémissement d'angoisse lui avait échappé à cette idée : non ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre son deuxième fils, ce n'était pas possible. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Charlie, alors il n'y aurait plus rien pour lui dans ce monde, rien du tout !

Et puis il avait entendu les sirènes et s'était dirigé dans cette direction. Un agent l'avait arrêté au barrage établi par les autorités pour éviter que des innocents ne se trouvent pris dans la fusillade ou ne risquent d'être pris en otages. Il avait passé là de longues minutes, en proie à une inquiétude grandissante. Puis il avait vu l'équipe de son fils sortir de la maison et il avait hélé David. Celui-ci, étonné de le trouver là, avait fait signe au policier de le laisser passer.

Arrivé près d'eux, Alan remarqua que les quatre agents arboraient un sourire éclatant et il en fut profondément blessé. Qu'ils soient heureux d'avoir bouclé une affaire, d'avoir arrêté l'homme à cause duquel leur chef était mort, c'était une chose. Mais qu'ils aient l'air aussi gais, comme si cette arrestation leur faisait oublier que Don ne reviendrait jamais, qu'on devait l'inhumer deux jours plus tard, c'était presque indécent.

Durant un instant, il leur en voulut terriblement de ce qu'il prit pour une sorte d'indifférence. Et puis David s'adressa à lui.

- Alan, vous êtes là ! C'est génial ! J'allais vous appeler.

- Où est Charlie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Tout va merveilleusement bien Alan, avait répondu Liz, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais mon fils ?

- Vos fils vont très bien, ils sont à l'intérieur, avait dit alors Colby.

Alan l'avait regardé, se disant qu'il avait mal entendu.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- J'ai dit que vos fils allaient très bien, tous les deux, avait insisté l'agent alors qu'Alan fixait sur lui un regard incrédule.

- Je ne comprends pas, avait-il dit d'une voix tremblante.

- Don est vivant, Alan, avait alors explosé David. Il était prisonnier dans la cave.

- Vivant ?

Il lui avait semblé que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, un vertige l'avait saisi : il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il entendait.

Conscient du malaise qui s'emparait de lui, Nikki l'avait fait asseoir sur le perron en jetant à ses coéquipiers un regard de reproche : depuis trois jours les nerfs d'Alan étaient soumis à rude épreuve. Ils auraient pu lui annoncer la nouvelle avec un peu plus de ménagement. Après tout, il n'était tout de même plus de la première jeunesse.

Mais il avait bien vite repris ses esprits, désireux de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un merveilleux rêve.

- Vous dites que mon Donnie est vivant ?

- Oui Alan, il est à l'intérieur avec Charlie.

- Et il va bien ?

- Allez-y voir vous-même !

Il ne se l'était pas fait répéter deux fois et s'était précipité dans la maison. Il s'était arrêté sur le seuil, n'osant croire le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux : Don, bien vivant, emmitouflé dans une couverture, blotti dans les bras de son frère en pleurs. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à ce spectacle.

A ce moment, il entendit ses deux garçons parler de le mettre au courant et il intervint :

- C'est inutile.

D'un même élan, Charlie et Don se tournèrent vers lui et il put s'assurer que c'était bien son fils aîné qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'air fatigué mais il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui importait. Avec un cri étranglé, il se précipita vers lui, avant qu'il ait pu se lever, et il le serra à son tour dans ses bras, désespérément, ne pouvant pas se persuader qu'il était en train de vivre la réalité.

- Donnie, mon petit, mon tout petit !

- Papa !

Don était bouleversé de l'émotion manifeste qui s'était emparée de son père. Il ressentait soudain tout le désespoir dans lequel sa disparition avait plongé les siens et il se rendait compte de l'immensité de l'amour qu'ils avaient pour lui, de la place qu'il tenait dans leurs vies. Il rendit son étreinte à son père tout en tendant la main à Charlie qui s'en empara avidement. Ils étaient ensemble, tout cela n'avait été qu'un épouvantable cauchemar.

Colby vint avertir les trois hommes que l'ambulance venait d'arriver.

- Une ambulance ? Pour quoi faire ? interrogea Don.

- Pour toi. Tu dois aller passer des examens à l'hôpital Don.

- Mais non ! Je me sens très bien ! s'insurgea-t-il aussitôt.

- Don, c'est la procédure.

- Ca m'est égal. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller perdre du temps à l'hôpital.

- S'il te plaît mon ange, fais ce qu'ils te disent.

- Donnie, tu dois te faire examiner.

Alan et Charlie avaient parlé en même temps et Don les regarda : il comprit qu'ils avaient absolument besoin d'être rassurés sur son état de santé et qu'il leur devait bien ce petit sacrifice. Il poussa un énorme soupir et abdiqua :

- Bon d'accord. Mais je vous préviens, hors de question qu'on me garde là-bas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer à la maison, prendre un bon bain chaud, et manger un énorme steak avec des pommes au four et un milk-shake à la banane. Ca fait trois jours que j'en rêve.

- Dès que nous serons à la maison, je te prépare ça, promis, lui dit son père d'une voix joyeuse.

- Maintenant, viens, murmura Charlie.

Il se leva du canapé et chancela : sa captivité l'avait affaibli. Son père et son frère se précipitèrent pour le soutenir.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Alan.

- Mais oui papa, t'inquiète !

- Viens, il faut te faire examiner, le pressa Charlie.

- Vous restez avec moi ?

- Ca, pas question qu'on te quitte une seconde, s'exclama Alan.

- Tu peux y compter, disait Charlie en même temps.

Ils se sourirent. Puis, encadrant leur fils et frère qu'ils avaient cru perdu à jamais, Alan et Charlie le soutinrent jusqu'à l'ambulance où un médecin le prit en charge. Dès qu'il fut installé sur la civière, les deux hommes s'installèrent près de lui et posèrent leurs mains sur la sienne. Ils échangèrent un regard où l'affection le disputait à l'attendrissement et au soulagement : ils étaient tous les trois réunis et rien au monde n'était plus important que ça.

_(à suivre)_

_

* * *

_

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont fidèles à cette fiction: n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours encourageant. Un merci tout particulier à Ryhn, Pandi, Eppsie, AmbreOnyx et Fanncis (j'espère n'oublier personne)


	20. Chapitre 31

Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku

**CHAPITRE XXXI **

_Maison des Eppes_

Tranquillement, en train de se reposer dans un bon bain rempli de mousse, Don pouvait enfin savourer la chaleur et la douceur de ce luxe qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis de longs jours.

Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé. L'incendie qui s'était déclaré, où il avait sauvé l'un des pyromanes. Lui même avait pu avoir la vie sauve grâce à son geste. Puis apparemment la vie de ses proches avait été horrible. Il s'imaginait toute la tristesse qu'ils avaient dû ressentir, toutes les plaintes qu'ils avaient réprimées par fierté et pour ne pas alourdir la peine de l'autre. Mais ce qui avait fait le plus peur à Don, c'était quand Charlie avait pointé son arme de secours vers le chef des pyromanes. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne fasse la plus grande bêtise de sa vie. Jamais il ne se le serait pardonné.

Alors qu'il se détendait dans son bain, la porte s'ouvrit. Surpris, il vit entrer Charlie, qui souriait de le voir se prélasser ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Charlie ?

- Tu te sens bien dans ton bain ?

- Oui, il fallait bien que j'en prenne un.

- C'est vrai que tu ne sentais pas la rose ! Je plains ceux qui t'ont retenu. Ils devaient se plaindre du fait que ça ne sentait pas bon ! rigola Charlie.

Légèrement vexé, Don enchaîna :

- Oh, peut être, mais qu'est ce que tu aurais fait sans moi ? Si je ne t'avais pas arrêté tu serais en prison.

A son tour, Charlie bouda.

- Bon pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda Don à son frère.

- Ben ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es dans ton bain. Et le repas est prêt donc...

Don comprit alors ce que voulait dire son frère. Et ne voulant pas l'embarrasser d'avantage, il se leva.

Tout de suite Charlie vint l'aider.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin Charlie. Je peux me lever tout seul !

Mais visiblement Charlie ne l'écoutait pas et l'aida malgré les protestations émises par son aîné.

Alan arriva à son tour, légèrement inquiet.

- Donnie tu as besoin d'aide ?

Don était de nouveau embarrassé, mais laissa tout de même faire sa famille. Peut être parce qu'il se disait que son père et son frère avaient eu tellement peur de ne pas le revoir, qu'ils craignaient de le voir disparaître de nouveau. Ils avaient besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas juste un rêve.

Il les laissa faire malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait : il se disait que c'était un mal pour un bien.

Pour une fois l'attention était centrée sur lui. Mais il aurait préféré que se soit dans d'autres circonstances.

- Charlie passe moi la serviette qui est là bas.

- Attends papa, tu peux prendre le déodorant ?

De plus en plus gêné, Don prit la parole tandis que son frère le frictionnait énergiquement avec la serviette que son père venait de déposer sur ses épaules :

- C'est bon, je suis grand, je le fais moi même. Allez plutôt finir de préparer le reste du dîner.

- Ton frère a raison Charlie, va donc voir où en sont les pommes de terre.

Charlie jeta un regard de reproche à son père mais n'osa pas rétorquer qu'il pouvait bien y aller lui-même et le laisser profiter de son grand frère retrouvé. Il descendit en maugréant, suivi par le regard amusé de son aîné.

Pendant ce temps là, Alan saisissait une bande puis il ordonna à son fils :

- Tends-moi tes poignets !

- Papa ! Arrête, ça va bien !

- Non, le médecin a dit que tu devais protéger tes poignets pendant plusieurs jours afin d'éviter l'infection. Alors que tu retires tes pansements pour prendre un bain, d'accord, mais ensuite tu dois les remettre.

- Mais je peux le faire tout seul !

- Ah oui ? Et comment hein ? Explique-moi. Je veux bien pour le poignet gauche, mais le droit ?

Quoi qu'il en pensât, Don dut laisser son père terminer ses pansements.

- Tu es sûr que cela va aller ? demanda Alan à son fils aîné une fois qu'il eut achevé son office.

- Oui, cent fois oui. Comment faut-il vous le dire ? Je vais bien, très bien même.

Avant que son père n'ait pu répondre, Charlie faisait à nouveau irruption dans la salle de bain :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Don poussa un profond soupir. Il avait beau comprendre la réaction de sa famille, il ne commençait pas moins à en trouver que ça faisait beaucoup ! Il aurait aimé avoir droit à un minimum d'intimité. Mais allez donc faire comprendre ça aux deux hommes qui s'activaient autour de lui, ne sachant quoi faire pour le chouchouter !

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté un pyjama…

Don jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif à l'atroce chose bordeaux et grise que lui tendait son frère.

- Tu rigoles Charlie, tu ne crois pas que je vais mettre ça non ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que j'ai ma fierté figure-toi ! Je te tiens pas à ce qu'on me voit me balader avec ça sur le dos.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu lui trouves à ce pyjama ? C'est le plus beau que j'ai !

Don le regarda d'un air horrifié :

- Et bien, alors, heureusement que je n'ai pas vu les autres !

- Mais Amita le trouve très bien ce pyjama !

- Alors peut-être que c'est un pyjama spécial mathématicien. Mais je peux te garantir que sur un agent fédéral il serait ridicule.

Pendant le dialogue, Alan s'était absenté quelques instants. Il revenait avec un caleçon et un t-shirt qu'il tendit à son aîné. Celui-ci s'en empara avec gratitude :

- Voilà, ça au moins c'est mettable ! dit-il à son frère en endossant très vite les deux vêtements.

- Bon, maintenant Charlie, tu mets ton frère au lit ! J'apporte son repas dans deux minutes ! ordonna le père.

- Papa ! Je peux très bien descendre manger, je ne suis pas malade.

- Don, tu feras ce que je te dis ! Le médecin a dit que tu avais besoin de repos, alors tu te reposes, c'est clair ?

Don soupira, sachant que protester ne servirait à rien, tandis que Charlie le couvait du regard, un sourire à la fois attendri et ironique sur les lèvres :

- D'accord… Mais je suis assez grand pour me coucher tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin que…

Mais Alan avait déjà tourné les talons, sourd aux récriminations de son fils, tandis que Charlie, un large sourire sur le visage, s'approchait de son frère :

- Tu as entendu papa ? Au lit ! Et plus vite que ça !

Un instant Don fut tenté de regimber, et puis il comprit que c'était inutile : de toute façon il finirait par céder à la fois trop épuisé par ses trois jours de captivité durant lesquels il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi, et quoi qu'il en pensât, profondément touché de la tendresse dont l'entouraient son père et son frère.

Il se retrouva donc très vite dans son lit tandis que Charlie arrangeait les couvertures autour de lui, avec un soin méticuleux.

Alan arriva alors portant sur un grand plateau le dîner dont il avait rêvé durant toute sa détention : un énorme rumsteack cuit à point accompagné de pommes au four délicatement dorées et d'un demi-litre de milk-shake à la banane, le tout arrosé d'une bière sans alcool et couronné par un café dont l'arôme lui titilla fort agréablement les papilles.

- Humm ! Merci P'pa, si tu savais ce que j'en ai rêvé d'un repas comme celui-là !

- Et bien mange fiston !

- Mais vous ? s'inquiéta Don en voyant son père et son frère s'installer de chaque côté du lit sans avoir l'air de vouloir partager le dîner.

- Nous on mangera plus tard, on n'a pas été affamé depuis trois jours !

- Mais c'est idiot ! Vous n'allez pas me regarder manger enfin ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Dis donc, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire chez moi non ? s'insurgea son père.

- C'est vrai ça Don. Tu ne vas pas lui dire ce qu'il a le droit de faire chez MOI ! appuya Charlie en lançant un regard furibond vers son père qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire.

Don éclata d'un rire clair : ça faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver là. Il attaqua son repas avec un appétit féroce et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire un sort à tout ce qu'il y avait de comestible sur le plateau.

- Tu veux encore quelque chose ? questionna son père alors qu'il reposait sa tasse de café avec un soupir d'aise.

- Non, merci papa. C'était délicieux, vraiment. Mais je ne pourrai plus avaler une bouchée.

Puis il eut un grand sourire en regardant son père et son frère:

- Quoi ? interrogea alors Alan en voyant l'amusement dans les yeux de son fils.

- Rien c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- A vous voir on dirait deux vieilles mères poules affolées auprès de leur unique poussin !

- C'est ça, moque-toi de nous... grogna Alan vexé.

- Papa, c'était pour rire !

- Soyez bon avec les animaux tiens ! répliqua son père.

Mais ses yeux souriaient à nouveau : comment aurait-il pu être fâché après son fils miraculeusement revenu ?

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tout va bien, je vous assure !

- Alors dodo, maintenant ! intima Charlie en obligeant son frère à s'allonger.

- Charlie ! protesta celui-ci d'une voix molle, ses yeux se fermant déjà, à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

- Ton frère à raison fils, tu dois dormir maintenant, insista Alan en bordant affectueusement son aîné.

Celui-ci maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles. Puis Alan après avoir passé une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de son fils lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front auquel répondit un grognement indigné qui fit sourire les deux hommes. Après un dernier regard à l'agent endormi, ils quittèrent la chambre sans bruit, laissant derrière eux la porte entrouverte pour l'entendre s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Dans le couloir, Alan et Charlie se regardèrent longuement : ils ne parvenaient pas encore totalement à croire que le cauchemar qu'ils avaient traversé était terminé.

- Ca va aller n'est-ce pas ? questionna Charlie, comme pour se rassurer.

- Bien sûr que ça va aller. Et c'est grâce à toi Charlie !

- Arrête papa, je n'ai rien fait du tout !

- Comment ça ? Si tu n'avais pas décidé de reprendre l'enquête, on n'aurait peut-être jamais retrouvé ton frère. Pas à temps en tout cas…

La voix d'Alan se brisa sur ces mots et Charlie s'empressa de lui dire :

- Ne pense pas à ça papa. Ne pense pas à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Don va très bien et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu as raison, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Puis les deux hommes descendirent pour dîner à leur tour.

_(à suivre)_


	21. chapitre 32

Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku

**CHAPITRE XXXII**

- Papa, tout le monde est arrivé, Don est prêt ? cria Charlie en faisant irruption à l'étage.

- J'allais justement le réveiller.

- Quoi ? Il dort encore ?

- Il avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard.

- Mais il va bien ?

- Mais oui : il n'a pas de fièvre, il avait juste besoin de sommeil.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre de Don où régnait une demi pénombre due aux rideaux tirés. Pendant quelques minutes, ils contemplèrent l'homme qu'ils aimaient, profondément endormi : ils n'avaient pas si souvent l'occasion d'en profiter ! Puis Alan s'approcha du grand lit et passa doucement sa main sur les cheveux de Don :

- Donnie… Donnie chéri, il faut te réveiller maintenant.

- Humpf ! se contenta de grogner Don en se retournant de l'autre côté tout en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Hé Don ! C'est bientôt fini de jouer les belles au bois dormant ? attaqua à son tour Charlie en se postant de l'autre côté du lit.

- Quoi ? la voix ensommeillée de Don leur parvint à travers l'épaisseur de l'oreiller.

- La belle au bois dormant ? Tu connais ? Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer ton prince charmant frangin ! ironisa alors le cadet.

Don sortit une tête hirsute de sous l'oreiller et darda un regard furieux sur son cadet :

- De toute façon, avec la tête que tu as, tu aurais plutôt droit au rôle de la bête à mon avis !

- Ravi de voir que tu es enfin réveillé, dit alors Alan. Mais il est plus que temps de te lever Donnie. Tout le monde t'attend.

- QUOI ?

Cette fois-ci totalement réveillé, Don se dressa sur le lit :

- Mais quelle heure il est ?

- Déjà presque dix-neuf heures. Pour quelqu'un qui disait n'avoir pas besoin de dormir !

Don jeta un regard incrédule d'abord sur le réveil, puis sur son père et son frère qui le regardaient en souriant : il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi près de quatre heures en plein après-midi, après avoir fait une nuit de plus de quinze heures ! Et pourtant…

Il ne s'était pas réveillé avant onze heures ce matin là, perclus de courbatures et en proie à un sérieux mal de tête. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu se plaindre, Alan et Charlie avaient tout de suite pris conscience de son malaise. Mais, connaissant Don, ils avaient évité d'aborder le sujet, se contentant de lui fournir l'aspirine nécessaire au mal de tête et de lui éviter tout effort superflu.

Vers quinze heures, Alan cependant avait remarqué sa légère crispation des lèvres chaque fois qu'il remuait les épaules.

- Tu as mal ? s'était-il alors inquiété.

Comme il s'y attendait, Don avait répondu :

- Rien de grave p'pa. Quelques courbatures dues à la position à cause des menottes. Ca va passer, t'inquiète, j'en ai vu d'autres !

- Ouais, bien sûr ! super Don ! avait maugréé Charlie dans sa barbe.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse un massage ? avait alors proposé Alan.

- Quoi ?

- Un massage : je suis plutôt doué tu sais. Ca pourrait soulager tes courbatures.

Un instant Don avait été sur le point de refuser, puis il s'était dit que, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Sans compter que l'expression de gratitude qu'il avait lue sur le visage de son père lorsqu'il avait accepté sa proposition, l'avait largement récompensé de son geste.

Alan lui avait alors demandé de retourner dans sa chambre où, après avoir ôté son T-shirt, il s'était allongé sur le ventre sur le drap de bain que son père avait étalé sur le lit.

- C'est froid ! avait-il hurlé alors qu'Alan étalait le liniment sur ses épaules.

- Ca ne va pas durer, avait répondu son père tandis que Charlie se moquait :

- Petite nature va !

Don n'avait pas répliqué, tout entier concentré sur le bien-être qui se répandait dans tout son corps tandis que les mains de son père allaient et venaient sur son dos douloureux.

- Hum ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué ! Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

Alan n'avait pas répondu, un sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres. Bien sûr que personne ne connaissait ce « don ». Il l'avait acquis dans les derniers mois de la vie de Margaret, à ce moment où elle souffrait tellement de contractures musculaires. Le kinésithérapeute qui la suivait lui avait alors montré, à sa demande, comment soulager ses douleurs. Et il s'était très vite révélé un excellent élève. Il avait ainsi pu, si souvent, soulager son épouse mourante.

- Tu as des mains magiques… lui chuchotait-elle, apaisée.

Mais sur la fin, ses mains magiques ne servaient plus à rien et la douleur ne lui laissait plus de répit. Alors depuis, il n'avait jamais pu refaire ces gestes. Il lui semblait qu'ils était inutiles. Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, tandis qu'il sentait le corps de son fils se détendre sous ses doigts, il s'était dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû pratiquer cet art à d'autres reprises, lorsque Don rentrait recru de fatigue, noué comme un arbre et tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil : il aurait sans doute pu le délasser, comme il le faisait maintenant.

- Ca fait du bien, avait gémi Don, à moitié endormi.

Son père avait continué son massage jusqu'à ce que le liniment ait été totalement absorbé par la peau. Lorsque ses mains s'étaient enfin immobilisées, Don dormait profondément et Alan, après avoir ramené les couvertures sur lui, était sorti silencieusement de la chambre.

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dormir si longtemps ? râlait Don en se précipitant sur ses vêtements.

- Peut-être parce que tu en avais besoin, objecta son père.

- Et puis, commença Charlie dont la tirade vengeresse fut interrompue par un hurlement venant du bas :

- CHARLIE ! hurlait Amita. TON GATEAU VA PRENDRE FEU !

- Oh non !

Abandonnant là son frère, Charlie descendit rapidement les escaliers.

- Tu es sûr que cela va aller ? demanda Alan à son fils aîné tout en lui tendant la seconde chaussette qu'il cherchait vainement du regard.

- Oui, oui, va t'occuper d'aider Charlie. Sinon, il va encore stresser pour rien.

Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer que Don allait vraiment bien, Alan descendit alors les escaliers tranquillement.  
Don finit de s'habiller, et descendit à son tour. Tout le monde était là ce soir pour lui. Pour fêter son retour chez les vivants.  
Il vit alors tous ceux qui avaient participé à l'enquête, ceux qui étaient là pour soutenir sa famille, ceux qui l'avaient cru mort...

- Levons notre verre à notre chef ! dit Colby en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tout le monde leva alors son verre. Don était de nouveau gêné. Des sourires sur tous les visages ravivaient l'esprit de cette maison, qui était de nouveau joyeuse.  
Mais soudain ils entendirent un cri venir de la cuisine. Tout le monde se précipita pour voir Charlie à terre avec son gâteau dans les mains. Il rougissait, car au début de cette affaire il était aussi tombé pour rejoindre les siens, pour partager un moment de plaisir avec eux.

- J'ai glissé encore une fois !

La boucle était bouclée ! Et c'est dans les rires que la soirée continua, en l'honneur de Don, le survivant.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et surtout à ceux qui on laissé des reviews : Fanncis, Pandi, AmbreOnyx, Ryhn, Eppsie notamment (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse...)

A bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle histoire, si vous le voulez...


End file.
